


【桃色】朋友炮友爱人

by Shature



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shature/pseuds/Shature
Summary: 他想每一个人在世上都要饱受极端的苦难，每个人也都要经历血肉模糊的成长。
Relationships: TaoHun, 桃色 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

吴世勋和黄子韬是通过一个电影兴趣小组认识的。有一部获奖的蕾丝影片在吴世勋的城市上映了。他对那部电影还挺感兴趣，无意间看见讨论那部电影的帖子，点进去看了看。大家都在同城相约面基看电影。吴世勋向来对这种活动不抱什么期望。中文论坛里，与他同城的并不多，同城还志同道合的就更少了。

迅速将帖子往下滑，不经意看见一个人的回帖，“有没有人陪我去呀，我一个男人自己去看拉片好像变态呀。我在XX城。”

吴世勋一看定住。居然是自己的城市。

“我也在XX城，要一起么？”

犹豫了几秒，艾特了他，不出几分钟就看见艾特提示， “要！！！你有没有微信我们加一下！”

吴世勋给他私信发过去微信ID。两人互相加了，聊了几句，就算是认识了。

约好看电影的那天还挺冷，吴世勋裹了件羊呢大衣还是瑟瑟发抖。他并不常与人面基，对即将到来的网友还感到挺不安的。也不知发抖是不是也有紧张的成份在里面。

在德国的留学生活其实挺无聊的。每天两点一线，当地学生热衷的趴体泡吧他都觉得无趣。每天回到家，写写作业看看电影听听歌就又是一天。他的发小金钟仁倒是和自己处于同一经度上，可惜在遥远的法国南部，并不能常见面。自己在这座德国中北部繁华都市总有一种与世隔绝的感觉。但毕竟年轻气盛也是闲不住，便经常出门漫无目的地逛街散步。这边人都不习惯一个人吃饭，吴世勋认识很多有意思的小餐馆，自己一个人去，接收全店人的诧异目光。约了同学或网友一起去，话不投机，气氛尴尬。吴世勋也是怕冷场的人，总觉得是自己的责任，尽了力和对方交流，边吃边笑，最后总吃得他胃疼。

身边都是陌生人。挣扎了一段时间，后来也就习惯了。

面基尤其是一项害怕冷场的活动。好在约的看电影，万一聊不来，两人可以正大光明地不说话。

等了一会儿就看见一个高高瘦瘦的人远远走来，在人群里煞是惹眼。走路的样子倒是潇洒，一阵风一样。那人走来，不看别人，直接走到他面前问他， “你吴世勋？是我！我是黄子韬。”

吴世勋笑笑。觉得这人倒是挺热情，也有点自来熟，和网上给他的印象没有什么差别。自来熟他并不特别讨厌，那样就可以省去很多客套排场。

他俩在网上从未交换过照片，但黄子韬同样一眼就认出了吴世勋。这也没什么奇怪的，毕竟当时人群里就他们两个亚洲人。只是后来黄子韬说认出他并不是因为他是亚洲人的关系，只是因为他站在人群里的样子很惹眼。竟跟自己的感想一致。

电影剧情是意料之中的闷骚琐碎风格。女女主角相遇相恋，没有什么石破天惊，所有的交流冲突都在细碎的蒙太奇中交代了。床戏也如吃饭一般自然。只是导演酷爱用近景镜头，满大银幕的大头贴。他们进来时选了电影院前排的位置，那些近景镜头直晃得人头疼。

吴世勋与人初见面时并不是话多的人，只是那天的电影剧情他实在有话要吐槽，等电影结束他边往外走就边说了一句，“这部电影告诉我们，不作（zuo4）死就不会死。”

不想身后新认识的小伙伴扑哧一下笑了，“是不(zuo1) 作死。说真的，你是哪儿人？”

吴世勋一下有点儿不好意思。行啊这家伙，还真是不拿自己当外人。 “南方人，怎么了？”

“我说呢，听出你的口音了。”

“看来你是来自普通话标准的大北方咯。”

吴世勋只是随意那么一接话。不想黄子韬竟要像给他数家谱，把家里情况一股脑抖了出来，“我啊我爸是北方的，娶了个南方的我老妈。我算是在北方长大的啦。不过他们早就到美国去啦。我大姨在那边当教授，我表哥也在那边工作，我爸就老琢磨着把我也弄过去。我不想去，自己一个人跑德国来啦。”

“......为什么？”

“你想想， 去了美国就只能说英语啦，多不cool啊！我不行，我要选一门很cool的二外来学，这样没事时还可以装装x。”

“噗……”吴世勋没忍住。黄子韬又忧伤地说，“我爸时刻逮着想让我过去。他觉得我在德国就是玩。我软磨硬泡好歹让他答应让我留在这里读完本科……”

“本科以后呢？”

“谁知道。”

“和父母在一起不好么？”

“那可就没有自由啦。”

两人随着人群走到街头，那一片的街道风格十分现代，路人行色匆匆，并不太像一座欧洲城市。

黄子韬兴奋地朝他笑，“我们去喝一杯怎么样？”

“......喝啥呀？这钟点酒吧还没开始营业吧……”

“No no，不是喝酒，我对酒精过敏。我们去喝咖啡！”

“哦我倒是认识一家不错的咖啡馆，坐地铁过去二十几分钟吧……”吴世勋被黄子韬拉着往街边的商店走，“......二十几分钟就到了，你可千万别拉我去星巴……克。”

吴世勋被拉着在街边一家咖啡馆门前站定，头顶上巨大的绿色海怪妖女正用“呵呵”表情看着他。

“……”

“这里挺好的，跑那么远干嘛？其它地方我们改天再去。”

第一次见面，不好太较真。吴世勋放弃地任黄子韬把自己拉进去，跟黄子韬点了一样的拿铁，出来坐在沿街的桌边。

黄子韬又兴奋地跟他讨论电影剧情。吴世勋问他为什么想要去看这样的电影，黄子韬说，他是被导演领奖的说辞感动了，说什么“自由地生活，自由地爱”，说得多么伟大。结果电影剧情不也就是日常情侣的鸡毛蒜皮吗，还都是没有意义的那种drama，作茧自缚，自讨苦吃。吴世勋笑，他说很多人的生活不都是那个样子么。就算是我们自己的生活轨迹也不是那么好控制的吧。黄子韬点头赞同，“是啊。”于是又兴奋地跟吴世勋分享自己的生活。

后来相处多了吴世勋才慢慢听出来，黄子韬哪算什么能说一口标准普通话，他的普通话里带了浓浓的乡音，用发小儿金钟仁的话说，就是特乡土。但在吴世勋看来，这种乡音又显得十分可爱，对他而言，就等于是这人身上独特的印记。

气温仍是十分冷。黄子韬坐在靠近街道的一边，吴世勋面对着他，看着他背后的人群匆忙来回。他们抱着温暖的咖啡，黄子韬说话说得眉飞色舞，他的眉眼偶尔模糊在氤氲的白雾后面。

在那之后“出来喝一杯啊”便成了黄子韬约吴世勋的口头禅。吴世勋十分高兴终于找到一个能陪他胡吃海喝还不尴尬的小伙伴。他一直不明白找一个玩伴怎么就那么难。在这一方面吴世勋有着惨痛的经历。以前他约过一个德国网友吃饭，对方性格似乎还不错，极难得地没有让吴世勋胃疼。饭后那长相还算清秀的小哥提议和吴世勋喝酒，吴世勋也答应了。对方却不带着他去酒吧，却带着到宾馆开了房。吴世勋不明所以。等到了房间，对方取出超市里买的啤酒，和吴世勋调笑着喝了。气氛便开始不对起来。对方开始抱着吴世勋动手动脚，还一边脱自己衣服。

吴世勋觉得剧情走得有点快，礼貌地推开他。那人看吴世勋不乐意，忽然想起什么，从包里翻出一张纸，“你放心！我很干净的。”

吴世勋不明白这演的哪出，瞟了一眼那张纸，上面写的是“身体健康检查证明”，其中用加粗黑线框起来的一项是“HIV：阴性。”

“这等大事差点就忘了，对不起，我太喜欢你啦。你的也给我看看吧。”

“......我的……什么？”

德国小哥诧异， “你的身体健康检查证明啊，你不会忘带了吧？”

“我干嘛要带那种东西……”

“嘿，你出来约炮不带健康证明谁跟你约？这是圈内规矩啊你不会不懂吧，看你长得倒是挺好看的，怎么一点常识也没有呢？”

吴世勋落荒而逃。

一边五体投地佩服德国人严肃谨慎的处事风格一边为自己的荒谬无语失笑。

自己是喜欢男生没错啦……也不能就这样吧。稀里糊涂的。

然后就想想幸好遇上的不是什么冰恋爱好者，要不对方和自己签订友好协议把自己大卸八块吃了自己还不知道。

于是就觉得能遇上黄子韬这样聊得来的正常人挺不容易的。

吴世勋那时课业特别繁忙，其实不太有时间成天出去溜达。和黄子韬一问起来，两人居然还是校友。只是两个院系离了老远，课表时间也大相径庭，总是没有机会碰上。

黄子韬的课程要轻松得多。吴世勋不禁理解了黄子韬他爸的想法，“就跟在玩一样啊……”

吴世勋手机震动起来，黄子韬的短信：“吴世勋，晚上出来喝一杯。”

“没空啊喂！”

“你一天忙什么啊？”

“上课好吗上课！”

“什么时候下课啊？”

“18点！”

“下课不就有时间了吗，出来跟哥喝一杯。”

明天还有一个报告要做。吴世勋艰难地想了一想。

那边又传短信过来：“出来陪我嘛~你们教室在哪，我等你。”

不得不说我等你三个字对吴世勋而言还是颇有杀伤力的。倒是和粉红情绪没关系，只是像两个小孩儿约好了去冒险。两点一线的生活过太久，吴世勋已经很久没有体验过这种兴奋了。

从教室里出来，果然见黄子韬斜靠在外边墙上。轻轻一笑。发型梳得很帅，笑起来的样子倒是极致温柔的。

“我们去吃什么？”

“不是说喝一杯么？”

“总得吃饭吧？”

“话是这么说没错……”

“那走着呗。”

于是这个晚上又让黄子韬给全权安排了。活了近二十年，吴世勋并非没主见的人，何况自己一个人在外生活了这么些年。认识黄子韬后，却总是不由自主地跟着他的安排做这做那。心里倒也受用，就好像是被人照顾着。

歌剧院广场边上遍地是有特色的小餐馆。两人吃完了饭，黄子韬把他拐进旁边一条小路。 “这里有家奶茶店，老板娘台湾人，口味特别纯正。”

“哦这里我知道啊，以前有空时也常来。”

“但我喝的口味你一定没喝过。”

“什么口味啊这么神秘。”

黄子韬嘻嘻笑着推门进去，店里老板娘和青春漂亮的打工小妹都和黄子韬热络地打着招呼。那老板娘还对自己笑，“带了朋友啊？”吴世勋心想她敢情已经不认识自己了……

黄子韬特别阳光地嗯了一声，那老板娘又问，“今天你还要你的特殊口味？”

“对~世勋你要什么？”

“香芋就好。”

那打工小妹声音尖尖细细，“韬哥你居然还没喝够你的特殊口味。到底有什么好喝啊？我们听听都怕了。”

吴世勋好奇心起，“究竟是什么特殊口味？”

“木瓜，绿茶，香芋，还有什么来着……”

“肉桂。”

“你听听，是不是好可怕？”打工小妹朝吴世勋眨了眨眼。

吴世勋笑笑，“尝尝才知道。”

不一会儿两杯奶茶送了上来，黄子韬把自己的先递到吴世勋嘴边，“你尝尝？”

吴世勋吸了两口，柜台后两个女人一脸期待看着他。

“挺好喝的啊，有香芋的香甜，又没那么腻，综合了绿茶和木瓜的清新，肉桂又添了点神秘气息……”

黄子韬一脸得意，“嘿嘿嘿我没说错吧。”便就着吴世勋吸过的吸管喝起来，也不在意。那老板娘挪他，“你可算是遇到了知音。”

“可不能因为他是你朋友，你就帮他说话啊。”

“不会啊，我真觉得挺好的。

“那你还要喝吗？”黄子韬把奶茶递过来。

吴世勋就又乖乖地吸了几口。

两人便把那杯奶茶分享着喝完了。


	2. Chapter 2

像这样约饭的日子琐碎而绵长。两人每次都要尝点新鲜，不出两个月吴世勋已经把他积累了好几辈子的巷深酒香的好餐馆尝了个遍。

月消费蹭蹭蹭地上涨，身处遥远城市的发小金钟仁揶揄吴世勋有了新欢忘了旧爱，过去晚上聊天只指望吴世勋这一个同一经度上的时差党，这下好，吴世勋夜夜笙歌，纸醉金迷，这等堕落凡尘真是叫人痛心疾首。

吴世勋发两个呵呵白白表情过去。关上电脑时觉得自己最近确实变了挺多，简直连上课都有点心不在焉。心下警醒，可不能再这么玩下去了，期末考就在两个月后，他可一点儿也不想挂科。

于是便狠了心拒绝了黄子韬一切的约饭要求。黄子韬哭诉“吴世勋你不爱我了~~~”吴世勋苦口婆心，“你也干点儿正事吧！”

再见面已是两个月后。吴世勋将将考完最后一科就给黄子韬打了电话。黄子韬的声音还有点怨念，“终于愿意见我啦！吴世勋呀，我才知道你竟然是如此硬心肠的人。”

“这叫有意志力。今天吃什么？”

“不知道呢~~~我刚起床~~~”

半夜三点就爬起来看书复习考最后一科的吴世勋此刻站在正午的太阳下头冒青筋。

“喂~~~吴世勋，说话呀~~~我没想好吃什么，要不你先来我家~~~”丝毫没觉得有什么不对的黄子韬声音欢脱。

吴世勋默默叹一口气。

黄子韬家其实离学校挺远的。不过管他呢，吴世勋想，考都考完了。虽然太阳穴还有点儿隐隐发疼，困的，但一坐上地铁，驶出地面时，吹着风，就又忽然觉得自己可以去世上的任何地方。忽然觉得自己如此自由。

黄子韬和一个学犹太文明叫托马斯的德国小哥租了一套两室一厅的老公寓。吴世勋到时，家里只有黄子韬一个人。他果然是才起床的样子，吴世勋按了门铃，站了好一会儿，才听见里面磕磕碰碰有人走近。开门的黄子韬穿一件宽松的短袖T恤，宽松的睡裤。睡裤上印满熊猫图案。睡眼惺松，发型倒是挺好的，不由得让人怀疑他开门前是不是特意抓了发型。

黄子韬把吴世勋放进去，接过他的书包往沙发上一扔，“你随便坐啊随便坐，”打了个哈欠， “我还得睡会……”

吴世勋作势踹他小腿，“够了几点了，昨晚没睡啊？”

“六点睡的……”

“干吗了？”

“去朋友家爬梯啊……好无聊啊，熬到六点终于让我走了。”

吴世勋无语，“这么无聊干吗还去？”

黄子韬已经睡着了。

吴世勋无奈地盯着他埋在枕头里的脸看了几秒。才转回头打量黄子韬的房间。倒挺干净，对于一个独居年轻雄性已经算是难得。橱柜里摆满了拼好的乐高，一旁摊开的速写本上写的好像是日记，迅速瞥一眼，诚恳可爱的小学生语气，歪歪扭扭的铅笔字，不忍直视。正胡思乱想，不小心碰了下桌子，电脑屏幕被点亮，才发现他连电脑都没关。桌面上开着一个游戏窗口，里边小人儿四处走动，黄子韬的人物好像一直坐在原地，开了个商店在卖东西。

吴世勋瞟一眼人物状态栏上的现金持有量。哗擦，十多个零啊。也不知这游戏币兑欧元是几比几。

啧啧啧啧。又转头看了一眼黄子韬。

用鼠标胡乱点了点，人物坐在原地岿然不动。看来开了商店就不能随便走了。吴世勋便不再乱动，不打扰人家做生意了。

房间里静得出奇，黄子韬的呼吸声都能听见。吴世勋坐在那里忽然就感觉半夜三点爬起来的报应汹涌而至。一边太阳穴突突地跳，眼睛酸胀，头重脚轻。

我也想睡一觉啊……

也不知黄子韬有洁癖没有。不敢就这样贸然上他的床，便爬到沙发上，用书包当枕头，蜷着身子睡下了。

睡得昏天暗地，日月无光。

黄子韬醒来时感觉外边天光昏暗，愣了会儿，再一垂眼就看见蜷在沙发上的吴世勋。伸手一摸闹钟，下午三点多了。

虽然天已愈渐转暖，但什么东西都不盖就那样睡着还是挺凉的。黄子韬爬起来，顺手抱过自己床上的被子给吴世勋盖上。

站在沙发前愣了几分钟才渐渐回神儿，看着吴世勋长长的身子在那沙发上蜷得可怜。想想又整了整自己的枕头和床，双臂一伸穿过吴世勋肩下膝盖下，将他抱到自己床上。

吴世勋身子轻飘飘的，就跟看上去一样。

给他摆放了一个舒服的姿势。吴世勋梦里呢喃两句，并未醒来。黄子韬坐回桌前看了眼电脑，很满意地看到商店又卖出去几样东西。便抓过浴巾洗澡去了。

吴世勋是被一股肉香唤醒的。睁开眼，看见黄子韬坐在桌前玩电脑。这才发现自己睡在黄子韬床上，外衣牛仔裤都穿着，就忽然有点窘迫，“这样得把你的床弄脏了……”

黄子韬看他一眼， “没事，你睡着吧。”

“我怎么跑你床上来的啊？”

“我抱你上来的。”

窗外天色微暗，黄子韬没有开灯，电脑屏幕的亮光打在他脸上一晃一晃。“你要是饿了就吃点东西，我炒了熏肠。”

吴世勋早就被肉香引得发馋，爬到床尾，见黄子韬手边果然摆了一碟切成小段的熏肠。那玩意儿是德国特产，摆在超市里这么多年吴世勋竟然从来没有尝过，想想也觉得自己挺奇葩。

热乎乎的，咬了一口，还真挺好吃。黄子韬得意地笑，“我加了甜酱。”

“你这是在玩什么？”吴世勋边吃边看黄子韬电脑。

“嘿嘿， 我组队开了个副本， 一会儿爬塔打BOSS呢。”

“很好玩儿？”

“倒也谈不上。毕竟玩了这么多年。主要是这个副本掉好东西啊，上回我们队掉了个卡，挂淘宝卖了两千软妹币，就是一队12个人这样一分，毛也不剩了。”

黄子韬见吴世勋只盯着电脑看，也不答话，就问他，“你想玩啊？帮你开个号好啦。装备我都有，你就负责在我旁边给我加血加状态。跟我组队打BOSS啊。”

“我又不会。 ”吴世勋笑。

“练练不就会了？来嘛~~~万一哪天掉个三万五万的呢你说是吧，就我们俩分，多爽！”

正说着，电脑里忽然叮叮咚咚地响。组队的小伙伴来叫他了。吴世勋便看着他一个人开了三个窗口三个人物，各有分工，窗口切得人眼花，黄子韬表情倒挺气定神闲的，一个打手号两个辅助号也没有手忙脚乱。边打还边给吴世勋讲解。

那大概就是传说中的意识下流走位风骚。

挺厉害啊这家伙。

天彻底黑下来时黄子韬的队终于把副本打通了。一转头见吴世勋还蹲在床尾看他，伸个懒腰，“怎么样呀世勋勋~~~要不要陪哥哥玩儿~~~”

“……你帮我申请个账号？”

“冇问题！”

吴世勋看着他打开网页， “我邮箱是XXXX，密码是XXXX，生日940412，昵称是……”吴世勋见他自顾自地打了个Hunnie， 然后选填了“性别：女。”

“喂，你给我填性别女是什么意思？”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿女人物有很多造型好好看！唉反正电脑后面谁知道你是人是狗，填个性别女不会怎么样的！”

那不是重点啊喂…

吴世勋在黄子韬背上扇了两巴掌。黄子韬还在那哈哈哈地笑。结果也没有坚持到底，吴世勋眼看着屏幕上那个带着少女之身的自己诞生了。

“来来来你自己在新手村熟悉一下，我去换衣服，一会我们出门吃饭！”

那晚回家以后吴世勋在自己电脑里也下了客户端。后来两人没事便各自在家游戏里相见，偶尔吴世勋也抱着电脑跑黄子韬家，面对面交流总比语音更方便些。黄子韬果然是个多金多装备的，吴世勋自打在游戏里就没愁过生计问题。因黄子韬怂通他练辅助号，没有独自打怪能力，黄子韬便从头到尾带着他升级转职，还给他一身神装。双方都有一种包养与被包养的快感。

吴世勋也是个勤奋争气的，游戏里黄子韬的好基友都调笑他的新小伙伴是个只会穿神装毫无微操的新手小白，吴世勋便暗自研究技术，网上各种攻略看了个遍。半个假期下来，竟然也达到能双开和黄子韬下副本的程度了，骄傲得黄子韬到处显摆“这是我的Hunnie呀”。

那天吴世勋又抱着电脑跑黄子韬家去了。两人一共开了五个号通了普通队12个人才能通的副本， 掉了个BOSS卡， 特别高兴。便盘腿窝在床头，黄子韬开了淘宝要看看掉的东西能挂多少。吴世勋就歪在他旁边看。黄子韬说他俩组队特别幸运， 他以前和别人组队这么多年也没掉过BOSS卡。一边就跟他游戏里的基友们炫耀。“两个人过12个人的队你们以为光神装就够了吗！靠的是技术，技术！”

其实游戏里出产的东西再值钱也不过让他们在这边多搓几顿。只不过看黄子韬高兴成那样，吴世勋还是挺骄傲的。

撑着脑袋，看他表情兴奋，十指打字飞快。黄子韬仍穿一件宽松的短袖T恤，吴世勋不经意瞥到他手臂，才忽然发现他手臂上竟有一个刺青，中文一个勋字。

差点儿掉了下巴。

黄子韬见他眼睛发直，“你想啥呢？”

吴世勋想这年代了还有哪个二逼会把情人的名字刺身上。戳了戳他手臂问他， “这你前女友？”

黄子韬顺着往手臂上看，一脸不屑，“就不能想我点好吗，现任女友不行吗。”

认识黄子韬也有好几个月了，丝毫没观察到他有女友的迹象。

“哦，你现任女友？”

“不，前女友。”

……

黄子韬眼睛盯回屏幕， “真的，我前女友叫宋兰勋，那时好爱她，年幼无知，刺了她的名字在身上。”

“无知是一种病，”吴世勋说。 “你现在要洗掉得多疼，”吴世勋又说。

“对啊所以我想，为了省点事儿，接下来再找个名字里有勋的人谈恋爱就行了，直接废物利用哈哈哈哈。”

“有病吧。 ”当我不存在怎么的。

吴世勋作势扇他脸，伸手呼在他脸上，轻轻抹过去了。两个人都笑着。

吴世勋想了想， “你们在一起了多久？”

“三个多月吧。”

“认识了多久？”

“三个多月吧。”

翻个白眼。 “还没我们认识的时间久啊。图什么啊。”

“长得美？”

继续翻白眼。

“勋勋呀，要记住哥哥的教训。长得美不能当饭吃。哥哥那时被美貌冲昏了头脑，以为那就是绝好的爱情。后来才知道，长得再美的人，心是黑的，肚里是草包，也没用！”

“切，用你说。”

后来吴世勋又一想，才认识三个多月，就把对方名字刺身上，那大概也是很刻骨铭心的记忆吧。

要么就是人太傻。

吴世勋看着乐呵呵笑着的黄子韬，觉得后者的可能性比较大。

转眼假期就过去了。吴世勋又顺理成章地忙起来，也没什么空陪黄子韬玩游戏了。黄子韬已深知他脾性，知道他一忙起来就连约饭都约不出来了。发个短信给他，“勋勋我要回国旅游~~~”

“什么时候走？”

“明天。”

“……这么急啊？”也不跟我说。

“不发吃的我们还是朋友。”

“我给你带吃的哈！鸭脖辣条浪味仙我都给你带。”

“玩得开心点。”

吴世勋笑容清淡。

黄子韬走了以后的生活其实没有什么改变。吴世勋仍是那样两点一线，当然和认识黄子韬以前的两点一线又有点区别。黄子韬在微博上发了旅游爬山的照片，阳光强烈，他在照片中微微眯着眼，皮肤发亮，一撮头发被山风吹得翘起。吴世勋默默点了个赞。不到五分钟就收到黄子韬微信，“勋勋你在干吗~~~好想你呀。”

吴世勋心中一动。“......写作业呢。”

“哦对，现在你们那都九点了。今天爬山累死我了。感觉又晒黑了呜呜呜。你的鸭脖辣条浪味仙我都买好了，等着回去被你宠幸呢哈哈哈哈。”

“就你那色号，再黑能黑到哪去。”

“喂……TOT”

吴世勋又笑。

“什么时候回来？”

“明天的飞机哈。回去记得找我吃饭。”

吴世勋觉得黄子韬做事向来风风火火的，今天还在想的事，明天就付诸行动了。 “你还不睡，国内都三点了吧。”

“躺床上正要睡，谁让你给我点赞的。”

“怪我咯？”

“不怪你怪谁？好了好了我睡了，快跟哥哥说晚安。你也早睡哈。”

“晚安。”

退出微信吴世勋又盯着那张照片看了会，忽然就特别希望那张照片里如果自己也站在他身边就好了。就那样和他站在山风里。

隔天黄子韬一下飞机就给吴世勋打了电话。被食物引诱的吴世勋果然是特别好约，黄子韬未费什么唇舌就把他叫来了。

在黄子韬的公寓里，再见面时吴世勋觉得他果然又黑了一个色号，只坏笑，并不说破，恶作剧地乱揉他的头发，“你看看你在山上那发型就跟这样似的。”坐在黄子韬床上，黄子韬正猫着身子在游戏里和人做买卖，吴世勋在他身后乱动个不停。

“别碰我头发！恼了啊！”

吴世勋一副就碰怎么了的表情。黄子韬也是拿他无可奈何。自己抓过镜子把发型抓好，又去看电脑。吴世勋不知死活，又揉乱他的发型。

“喂……”

黄子韬认命。

吴世勋侧过身子看了看效果，十分满意。便整个人歪在他背上。

黄子韬的室友托马斯从门前经过，“Tao tao我借一点你的辣椒酱~~~”看见吴世勋歪他背上，“哦好你们慢慢玩我不打扰你们了。”

“你别想太多，我们亚洲人相处就是这样的。”

“哦哦， ”德国小哥眨眨眼睛， “看来我有空要跟你研究一下亚洲文明。”

等他一走，吴世勋就软着声儿问黄子韬，“真的吗？你和别的亚洲人相处也是这样的吗？”

“当然不是了！对着他还能怎么解释！”

吴世勋将脸埋在他后背，笑得甜蜜。

那段时间吴世勋等了好久的《华尔街之狼》终于在他们这座城市上映了。吴世勋有一天在网上看到这个消息，就给黄子韬发短信， “一起去看吗？”

说起来，两人还是通过电影兴趣小组认识的呢，竟然好久没一起看电影了。黄子韬满口答应。出去看电影前一天晚上吴世勋又给黄子韬发短信，得知黄子韬在朋友家里趴体。吴世勋向来不太喜欢黄子韬参加这样的活动，明明是他自己说无聊的，还老去，去了又熬通宵，不能好好睡觉。当然还有更深层的原因。这样的事情总提醒他，黄子韬在自己之外，还有其它自己不曾参与的世界。这种隔离感令他不甘心。

果然第二天一早吴世勋醒来就看到黄子韬短信，“勋呀我刚回到家……”

“昨晚没睡？”口气不善。

“没睡……”

“那你还出来吗？”

“你放心，不会放你鸽子的。我洗个澡就出门哈。”

吴世勋皱着眉着嘴在公车站前等他，远远见他跑来，一脸疲态，黑眼圈浓得吓人。倒是穿得齐齐整整，发型也抓得好好的，一身清爽的香味。就在想他怎么也不偷空眯会儿，还有精力给自己打扮呢。

黄子韬见他一脸怨气不说话，便讨好他，“勋呀，别生气别生气。我这不是没迟到吗。”揽过他的肩，“一会看完电影想想吃什么。”

“我还要回去看书。”

“一顿饭耽误不了多久的啦。”

吴世勋被他说着说着也就心动了。其实只是嘴硬，被他哄哄就好了。

脑子里胡思乱想，钻进黑灯瞎火的电影院里忽然就找不到座位。在过道上停下，身后不断有人经过他们。黄子韬问他， “你想啥呢？”不由分说，牵过他的手。手指捏着手心，吴世勋十分想十指反扣。

还未下定决心，黄子韬就找到了座位。放开了手，揽着他坐下。短短几秒像做了个梦。

开场十几分钟的剧情压根就没好好看。明明是自己喜欢的题材，明明是自己喜欢的演员。只是坐在黄子韬身边，心猿意马。

等到终于能平复心情好好看了，就忽然感觉身边人头一歪靠在了自己肩上。

果然是睡着了吧……一夜没睡坐定看电影是有点太折磨他了。

想想就觉得自己挺任性的。

可是黄子韬竟然也不恼，就这样顺着自己。他其实可以拒绝自己，在家睡大觉的。

电影院的座位像沙发，每三个人的座位宽度之间才用扶手隔开。吴世勋见他脑袋沉重，想把他揽到自己腿上，“你枕着我腿睡。”

黄子韬迷糊间一笑，“不要，这样就行。虽然你肩磕得我脑袋疼。”

吴世勋的肩也被压得挺疼的。但也就由着他去了。

电影进行到有趣之处，吴世勋轻轻地笑，肩膀轻轻地一耸一耸。黄子韬睡得迷糊，靠在他肩上咿了嘴。

剧终时黄子韬总算被头顶亮堂起来的灯光唤醒了。伸个懒腰，搓了搓脸， “电影好看吗？”

“还行吧。没想象中的好。”吴世勋揉着发疼的肩膀，“我见你笑得挺开心的啊。”

“你还知道我笑呢？一部电影就给你睡过去了。”

黄子韬只看着他笑，又讨好地给他揉肩膀。两人最终决定去吃越南米粉。餐厅里的位置十分窄小，黄子韬拉着他坐在角落里的沙发座，并排坐着。等待餐点上来的时候黄子韬似有似无地问吴世勋电影剧情，头一边就一点一点，困得生无可恋，差点砸到桌上去。吴世勋于心不忍，“你要真困就睡会吧。”

“不行的，我要在这睡就睡死过去了，也不用吃饭了。”于是仍撑着等米粉上来，和吴世勋说笑着吃完。那时天已入秋，外边阳光仍然明晃晃的，两人肩并肩坐着，吃了满头汗。

后来吴世勋再回想起来，都觉得那一天整个恍恍惚惚，像一场梦境。都说缺眠的人不论做什么都有一种梦幻的感觉，不知那一天黄子韬的缺眠症是不是也传染给了自己。


	3. Chapter 3

身处遥远法国南部的金钟仁极难得地给吴世勋打来了电话，“世勋呀，圣诞节有什么安排吗？”

自从知道吴世勋在遥远的城市认识了一个黄子韬以后这位发小就很少给他打电话，本来就不是聒噪的人，平常有事也就用微信交流了。吴世勋其实很佩服他的发小。四岁开始学芭蕾，十六岁时先自己一步来到这片陆地。唯一的梦想是进国立芭蕾舞团。无论阳光多么好，这片陆地上总有一种空茫孤独的感觉。可像他那样的人，抱着一个信仰就能活下去了。活得如此纯粹。

“世勋，我三试过了，下学期就离开南部了。”

离梦想又近一步了哦。

“你不是一直说想来南部旅游吗？我下学期就不在了，你再不来，就没人给你蹭吃蹭床了。”

圣诞假吗？吴世勋想。不知道黄子韬怎么过呢？

其实有点想问黄子韬， “要一起去旅游吗？”只是吴世勋觉得自己这样问有点儿居心叵测。他从来没主动问过黄子韬的私生活。他知道黄子韬刻（sha）骨（bu）铭（la）心（ji）地交过一个女朋友。他知道他全家都在美国。他知道黄子韬其实是怎样温柔细心的人，只是这样的温柔是出于怎样的感情，却猜不透。

黄子韬有很多朋友，从来不缺少玩伴。自己是否是他们中的一员。自己与他们是否有区别。

仔细想想，其实是另一个世界的人。

于是就忽然很想暂离这段生活出去逛逛。金钟仁是他从小所熟知的，两人不必过多交谈也常心照不宣。金钟仁邀他去度假，于是也就答应了。

给黄子韬发了个短信，“韬，我圣诞去南部旅游。”

“啊~~~！吴世勋，你就这样抛弃我了啊？”

吴世勋心里受用，“你自己不能过啊？”

“所有人都去旅游啦！只有我！只有我留在这里！”

“你也可以去旅游啊。”

“放完假就马上考试啦！前段时间玩太猛了完全没看书。TOT”

吴世勋坏笑， “那你就好好看书复习，等我玩回来。”

“还是人吗！”

订下机票以后黄子韬就没停止过控诉吴世勋对他的离弃。吴世勋对此并不厌烦，倒反乐在其中。那段时间黄子韬的口头禅变成了“勋勋你就这样一走了之留我在这里一个人过圣诞很孤独的呀你不要抛弃我~~~”

吴世勋嘴角勾起意味不明的笑， “真有那么孤独？那我也帮不了你了。”

吴世勋觉得自己这种喜欢套黄子韬话的陋习大概就是从这个时候培养起来的。宄其原因大概是出于自己从小就缺乏的安全感。这种缺乏令他对感情的表达方式几近赤裸，若得不到同样直白热烈的回应，就会一直生活在惶惶不安中，总要通过各种方式旁敲侧击这个人对自己的感情有几分。

“你不要抛弃我”虽心知肚明是玩笑话，但那时的吴世勋并不愿意怀疑黄子韬的真诚。

其实感情这种事也是一步一步自己眼看着自己泥足深陷。

赶飞机那天下着大雨，黄子韬执意要送吴世勋，早早约了他出来吃饭。时间有点过早，街上餐厅都还没有开门。两人走在雨里，撑着一把伞，只好挨得很近。走到街道尽头，雨实在太大，街对面只有一家还未开门的中餐火锅店。

“没有别的选择了哦？”黄子韬看看吴世勋。“开门还早，我们先喝一杯啊。”

街道这一边刚好有一家奶茶店。两人进去点了惯常的口味，坐在临窗的位置。雨点把街景打得雾蒙蒙的。黄子韬问他， “你登机牌办好了吗？”

吴世勋张一张嘴，“还没……”

“手机拿出来啊可以在网上check in， 用短信收的二维码就可以登机了。”

吴世勋便低头翻包找手机。一时不知扔到哪去，把包里乱七八糟的东西都翻了出来。黄子韬眼尖，“哇你居然还用日程本。”

吴世勋仍低着头，“这边人都爱用啊。课又多事情又繁琐。学校里发的，就顺手拿来用了。”

黄子韬拿过来，询问地看看他，见他并不阻止，便一页页翻开。

日程本上果然好好记着每一天的课程。有的还记着去超市要买的物品清单，周末要拿去换洗的大衣，下个月以前要办的证，几个月后要看的演唱会。以这样的方式，吴世勋的私生活尽收眼底，有一种偷窥的快感。吴世勋也任他看。嘴角浅笑。

一种莫名的亲密感。

“你的字体清清秀秀的啊。不像我狗啃似的。”

吴世勋一时兴起，“给我写两句话好吗？”

“写什么？”

“随便你。”

黄子韬翻到当天那一页，12月23号，吴世勋在上半页记着登机讯息。下面留着空白。

吴世勋递给他笔。

黄子韬认真想了想，在上面写下“年年有今日，岁岁有今朝。”

“不好意思啊勋，写得有点儿难看。”

“没关系的。 ”吴世勋垂眼看着，珍惜地收好。

火锅店直到七点多才迟迟地开了门。两人冲进去，直奔牛羊肉区一阵狂拣。

“快点快点要赶不上飞机了！”

“没关系还来得及来得及！”

火锅十分美味，吴世勋却顾不上细细品尝。囫囵吞枣完便匆匆付了账赶路。黄子韬一直念叨着“来得及来得及”。事实上如果路上交通顺畅不出意外，吴世勋理应可以在飞机起飞前一小时到达机场。可惜人算不如天算，两人好不容易等来机场巴士，以为终于可以放心一路坐到底，那巴士司机竟然在开到市郊时拉着嗓子道“终点站，终点站，所有乘客下车。 ”

吴世勋一愣， “什么情况？不是到机场吗？”

“要去机场等下一辆咯。这一辆只开到这一站。”

“......坑爹啊！”被赶下公车的两人站在露天的公车站叫喊连天。

冬天，雨夜，城郊，鬼影也没有的公车。

吴世勋心情焦虑，沉默不已。黄子韬倒是看得开，“哈哈哈哈是天意吗勋勋你要留下来陪我过圣诞啦。”

给他翻个白眼。

飞机起飞前四十分钟。

“这车再不来就真赶不上了……”

吴世勋十分讨厌误机的感觉。孤独而没有着落。

黄子韬见他失落异常，也不再逗他，“哎没事的一定赶得上的，那飞机见你不来一定会等你的，我们一会儿下了车就狂奔啊，哥哥陪你……”

揽着他，搓着他手臂给他取暖。

终于在飘零的雨里看见昏黄的车灯缓缓靠近，吴世勋快要放弃，黄子韬提着行李拽着他上了车。

“还有半小时啊。没事。能到。”

两人最后是狂奔着从航站楼跑到登机口。登机口早就已经关闭了。那前面空空荡荡一个乘客也没有，只有一个穿着制服的老头儿低头在清点什么。

吴世勋冲上去，“您好我要登机……”

那老头儿慢悠悠抬头， “登机口关闭啦，年轻人。”

黄子韬走上前， “飞机还没有起飞是吧？还没有起飞他就能上去啊，他又没有托运行李，上去不需要多余程序的呀，你看他登机牌都办好了，乘客名单里有他的是吧？有他就应该让他上去，嘿，那飞机我都看见了！就在窗外边呢！廊桥都没撤！求求您吧我们跑了好久的！”

软硬兼施。

吴世勋诧异他德语怎么突然变这么好了。

那老头拗不过黄子韬，表情松动了一些，“登机牌？”

吴世勋将手机递过去。

刷过二维码，那机器滴地绿了一下。

老头儿叹气，“这边走。”

吴世勋黄子韬激动对望一眼。穿制服的老头儿直接把他们领到安检处，“从这里过去吧。小哥，你不能再送了。”

吴世勋回头看看黄子韬。

黄子韬笑着看他，“去吧，度假愉快。”

吴世勋朝安检处走。黄子韬笑着朝他招手的模样始终在眼里。

安检人员在另一边等着他，制服老头儿也在一旁看着他们。

他将行李一放，忽然跑回去，跑到黄子韬面前，不等他反应，抱了他满怀。

在黄子韬微愣的表情中吴世勋声音乖软真诚， “谢谢你。”

黄子韬微笑，在他耳边声音轻柔。 “玩得开心点哦勋。”

“你也是。”

喘着气赶进机舱，所有人都坐在座位上，吴世勋略微尴尬地走到机尾处空着的座位。放置好行李，心情未曾平复。等待飞机起飞的最后几分钟里，手撑着下巴，眼看窗外，脸颊泛红，毫无意识地笑。

从这一分钟起就开始想你了。

法国南部小城有一股海的味道。坐上海滨通往市区的公车，吴世勋想，黄子韬的家乡和这样的味道是否相差很小。

一年多未见，金钟仁还是那样精精瘦瘦的。大概是考上了理想学校的缘故，精神头十分好。请吴世勋吃了顿晚饭，两人就商量这几天怎么玩法。两人用一天时间就把那座小城逛了个遍。金钟仁算是十分尽职的导游，语言简洁又完整地对吴世勋介绍了一番那片地区周边风貌。最后两人决定沿着海岸线坐公车一个一个城市玩过去。金钟仁对旅途景物有一种莫名的虔诚，一路扛着相机，拍照时的样子心无旁骛。

最后那天他们搭乘公车到了摩纳哥。十分奇特的国家，还没有吴世勋家乡的一个街区大。充满异国情调的街道上擦肩而过都是产自德国和意大利的豪车。街上一盏红绿灯都没有，行人走在城里像是过家家。吴世勋十分喜欢那满街的橘子树，橘红色的果子映着墨绿色的枝叶，色调浓烈深沉。趁着金钟仁在那拍，自己也用手机拍了张照片给黄子韬看，黄子韬回他， “真是可爱死了！”

和金钟仁沿着沿海的圣诞集市走，天还未黑时终于找到了旅游攻略上推荐的水族馆。说实话对于这一类景点吴世勋早已没有了小时候的那份热忱，倒是里面的鲨鱼馆还算吸引人。金钟仁一进去便对那彩色的水母和小丑鱼着了迷，端着相机各种研究构图与色调。自己躲到鲨鱼馆里坐下。鲨鱼馆的玻璃墙差不多有四米高，像是放映电影的巨大屏幕，吴世勋就像在看一部只有各种鱼类游来游去的由一个永无止境的长镜头构成的电影。里边的鲨鱼宝宝身长都不到一米，十分可爱。广播里若有若无地放着奇怪的咕咕噜噜的音乐声，像鱼类在交谈。

光线幽蓝。吴世勋靠墙坐着，便又想起那一天漆黑的电影院。

莫名其妙地湿了眼眶。擦了擦，好在没人注意。

金钟仁走了进来，站在玻璃墙前，举起相机拍那一边的鲨鱼宝宝。他脸上的表情很静。吴世勋还从来没见过他对什么东西歇斯底里的样子。金钟仁一直活在满足中。跳舞也好，此刻幽蓝光线里游来游去的小鲨鱼也好，都令他满足。

那幽蓝无限放大，却映得吴世勋心里悸动不已。那一种满足感并不在他身边。此刻他觉得自己生活在别处。

十分想念一千多公里以外的黄子韬。这种想念如眼前那片幽蓝一般将他淹没。

新年来临的时候吴世勋的飞机也终于回到德国。发现自己从未如此怀念过这座空茫繁华的城市。矜持着没有主动去找黄子韬。果然当天晚上就收到黄子韬短信，“世勋你是不是回来了？回来了也不找我吃饭！”

吴世勋看着短信笑。黄子韬果然从来也不会令自己失望。

那天晚上黄子韬朋友又约他去家里开趴，黄子韬便要吴世勋同他一起去。那还是第一次有机会见他的朋友们。吴世勋想了想，就答应了。

经过街边商店时吴世勋顺便买了瓶香槟。黄子韬半路上接到吴世勋，看着他抱着香槟，皱眉佯嗔，“干吗这么破费？”

“毕竟第一次见你朋友么。空手去人家家不太好。”

“他们很随意的啦。不过是一群二逼青年的聚会。”

黄子韬的朋友男男女女都有，刚一到就和好些人勾肩搭背地聊了一轮。只是那一天似乎许多人都带了新朋友，于是吴世勋看到在热络的一群人外又不断有各种或欢脱或尴尬的相互介绍。趴体主人十分喜欢吴世勋带来的香槟，便顺便也喜欢了吴世勋这个人。吴世勋跟着到厨房里一起开了，三五个人便围在他身边，端杯子等喝的也有，调侃打趣儿他的也有。有拉丁血统的女孩儿眨巴着可以刷墙的睫毛， “你们亚洲人都这么好看吗？”另一旁有黑人小哥勾住吴世勋脖子，“别闹， 人家Tao tao的朋友不喜欢你这一型的。”

“你又知道？”

吴世勋笑得很随和。抿了几口香槟，也有些飘飘然。

不觉间黄子韬挤到身边，见吴世勋端着那半杯残酒，便捏着他的手喝了。吴世勋顾虑地看他，“你不是说你酒精过敏？”

“就这一点，没事儿。再来一杯都没问题。”便又斟满了一杯。

“哦， Taotao， ”拉丁女孩儿指着黑人小哥， “Abdel说你的朋友不喜欢我这型的。那他喜欢哪型的？”

黄子韬勾住吴世勋的腰， “你们不许烦他。”

“那你回答我的问题。”

“他喜欢我！他喜欢我！哈哈哈哈。”黄子韬大概也是有点醉了，不要脸地粘在吴世勋耳边， “Hunhun，你喜欢我吗？”

吴世勋轻轻推他，柔和地笑，并不回答。

一伙人哄笑着散去。又很快集结成另外几伙，笑闹的唱歌的跳舞的。乱成一团。吴世勋应付着新朋友的询问谈笑，一边抽空看远处的黄子韬。直闹到夜里一点多，陆陆续续有人走了。黄子韬也过来要送吴世勋回家。这边有人和吴世勋聊得正欢，觉得十分扫兴， “再让Hunhun呆会儿不行吗？”

“再晚没地铁了！”

吴世勋便乖乖地起来跟着要走。拉丁女孩儿和黑人小哥也要跟着他们一起离开。四个人前后落错走在黑暗空荡的大街上。凌晨的夜晚，异国他乡，几乎算是陌生人的新朋友，和黄子韬。这种感觉十分新奇。

四人终于走到地铁时看见那地铁闸门正缓缓落下。

“喂！”拉丁女孩儿喊着冲上去。终不得不面对最后一班地铁已经离开了的事实。几个人一时没了主意，绕到地铁站背后，有半人高的铁栏围着铁路，黑人小哥道，“我们爬进去怎么样？”也不等回答，就真的自己攀爬上铁栏杆。

“喂，要死啊。下来啊。 ”拉丁女孩喊他。他也不回头，真就翻过去了。站台里有老头儿打着手电筒照过来，“那边什么人？横穿铁路想死？”

“你回来啊白痴！”

Abdel只好又灰溜溜地翻回来。落脚时没站稳， 整个人滚到地上去。吴世勋黄子韬和拉丁女孩儿都笑成一团。

吴世勋悄悄拉黄子韬的衣角，“他想啥呢？就算翻过去也没车坐了啊。”

黄子韬嗤嗤地笑，一副“无法理解他们的脑回路”的表情。

“所以我们怎么回去啊？”拉丁女孩儿拉起Abdel。

黄子韬说， “走咯。你俩家比较近吧，让他保护你回去就可以了。我知道世勋住哪，我送他回去。”

于是又变成两个人的夜游。走了十多分钟吴世勋说，“你家离我家不近吧，不用送我的。到前面路口你往你家方向走就行。”

“没事的，再送送。”

便又多送了十来分钟。黄子韬笑， “刚才你和人聊得挺开心呀？聊啥了？”

“哦，刚才那个不也是留学生吗，读博士了，挪威来的，他跟我说挪威的极光有多美。”

“你们怎么听到极光都跟小女孩儿聊起猫猫狗狗似的？有那么喜欢吗？”

“不觉得很美吗？”

“美是美啦，就是没机会看看呢……”

吴世勋低头抿起嘴角，“一起去看看吧？”

“哈？”

“找个机会，我们一起去看看吧。”

“哈哈哈，好啊。”

又安静地走了一会儿，黄子韬笑着想起什么，“刚才我朋友问我，问我是不是喜欢你。”

吴世勋心中一动，没有抬起头来，声音镇定，“你回答的啥？”

“啊？没啥啊，我就说我们是朋友。”

“哦……”两人走到路口，“就送到这吧，别送了。”

“哎？又赶我？”

“不是，你家真的离太远了，你这样走回去又得两个钟头。”

“嘿我的勋勋真是善解人意！”

“神经病。 ”吴世勋笑。“你喝了酒小心点。”

黄子韬也不坚持，只凑上前不清不楚地勾了勾吴世勋的手。飘飘然地笑着便回头走了。吴世勋想黄子韬这个人身上其实有很多东西都无法捉摸。自己总以为他很简单，却总是冷不防在某些时刻里，读不懂他的举动。

比如说他莫名其妙地走过来，用手指勾了勾自己的手。他想在正常人的思维方式里，这个动作可以解读为喜欢。

回家以后吴世勋情愫暗涌，终于按耐不住骚动的心情给黄子韬发了条短信。

“韬，我喜欢你。”

他觉得一切都是水到渠成，只差黄子韬回复他，答应他，两人就立刻展开火热甜蜜的恋爱。

等到半夜都没收到黄子韬短信。昏沉地睡过去了。却怎么也睡不踏实。五点多的时候莫名惊醒，第一个念头去翻看手机，一条未读短信，心里有点小激动，点开看见黄子韬的回复， “哦……我也挺喜欢你的。”

没了下文。

心里就被泼了半盆冷水。

并不服气，继续问他，“和我在一起吧？”

又等了好几个钟头，这一回怎么也睡不着了，在床上翻煎饼，在床被磨出洞来之前终于收到黄子韬的回话，“我也挺喜欢你的……但我对你不是那种感情。”

剩下那半盆冰水一滴不剩一股脑儿全浇下来了。

拔凉拔凉的。

虽然觉得自己的问题很愚蠢，还是不甘心地追问：“......为什么？”

“我忘不了前女友。”

吴世勋面无表情地看着手机屏幕，心里冷笑两声。

呵呵。


	4. Chapter 4

吴世勋直在床上赖到日上三竿也没有起床的意思。他归结为昨晚玩得太晚起不来。当然了，聪明如他又怎会不懂，主要原因还是只要不起来，就可以假装昨晚那几条短信没有存在过。

手机又响了。意兴阑珊地拿过来一看，黄子韬的短信，“你起床了吗？昨晚睡得好吗？”

忽然就十分生气。手机一扔，又钻回被里去。

没有回他。这一冷战就冷战了一个多星期。

黄子韬竟然也没有再发短信来。更没有试图约他出来吃饭。

吴世勋就更生气了。

到目前为止对黄子韬的这种气还没有实感，也就是说，好像之前两人对食物的不同品味、对生活状态的不同品味而起的任何一次冲突一样，这一次的气仿佛也只是嬉闹，并未触碰原则底线，气头过后又能回到之前亲密无间的状态，心里仍能怀抱在短暂未来某天就会和他在一起的梦想。时间向前，只令人憧憬，不令人恐慌。

吴世勋坚持了一个多星期没有搭理黄子韬。他觉得根据自己本性里按耐不住气、直白火爆的性格能忍到这一步真是耗费了极大的力气。回头看看，就好像已经冷战了十年。

结果也不过一个多星期而已。

这段时间黄子韬在干什么呢？

于是又抑制不住地想他。

和暗恋对象同一个学校的好处就是可以人为地制造许多偶遇场景。虽然吴世勋的状态已经从暗恋进展为明恋，但他那张冷若冰霜的脸仍可以让他演一出“那天晚上主动表白的不是我”的戏码。

查好了黄子韬的课表，提前两个钟头就到黄子韬院系教学楼外等着。教学楼有两个出口，他蹲在一边，看着另一边。从来没有对什么事这样上心过。

时间一到就看见学生陆陆续续走出来。他一刻也不放松，死死盯着人群。其实没有那个必要。黄子韬在人群中那么显眼，他一眼就能将他认出来，就像第一次见面那样。

果然不久就看见人群中黄子韬高高瘦瘦的身影，和几个朋友走着，塞着半边耳机。吴世勋一直蹲在原地看他。似有感应，黄子韬转过头来。

“世勋？你在这里做什么？”

他看见他，朝他走来。

吴世勋抬头看他，觉得他的脸有点遥远。才想起来认识这么久，向来都是黄子韬来找自己。这好像还是第一次自己这样子来找他。

对他笑笑，有些苦涩。

但心里还是充满希望的。他想，他觉得黄子韬总会是属于自己的。

“等你。”有点儿废话的回答。

说完就后悔了。不是说好的要制造偶遇场景吗，为什么却告诉他在等他！吴世勋默默在心里发送一个拜拜表情。

黄子韬低头看看脚尖，好像不知道怎么回答的样子。别扭了一会儿，问他， “一起去吃饭吗？”

“好啊。”

两人去吃饺子。默契地没有提及那晚表白的事。第五盘饺子上来的时候黄子韬嚷嚷，“世勋你怎么那么能吃啊？”吴世勋塞了满嘴饺子垂着眼，“你不认识我的地方还有很多。”

两人闲聊着，黄子韬不觉又恢复到过去相处的模式，在心底里他与吴世勋始终是亲近的。只是他如此满足，竟不想将这样的关系导向别处。

这样轻松的氛围却又让吴世勋的心里充满了勇气。回程的路上黄子韬坚持将他送到家门口，吴世勋乐得接受。站在家门前，黄子韬说，“那我，走啦？”他看着吴世勋低着头的样子，正要走，吴世勋又抬头，满脸欲言又止。

“怎么啦勋勋？”

吴世勋不答话，两步上前抱住黄子韬。侧头往他颈间送，啃吻他的脖子。

“世勋你不要这样。”黄子韬欲推他。

吴世勋将他抱得更紧，紧紧箍在怀里，吻一路从颈间找到唇瓣。

快吻上他的唇时黄子韬猛烈挣扎终于将吴世勋推开，伸手挡在两人身体间， “世勋。”两人喘着气，黄子韬无奈又气恼。“世勋，停止吧。做朋友不行吗？”

吴世勋皱眉看着他，倔强，不甘。

黄子韬叹了口气，不再看他。

“算了。你早点休息吧。”说完调头走了。

吴世勋后来特别后悔那晚就这样放走了黄子韬。半夜三点时毫无预兆地醒来，眼泪径自滑落。抓过手机看了看，并没有未读短信未接电话。心里空空如也。

这种空洞令他无比恐慌。

他一直不觉得自己是个粘人的人。活了这么些年，追自己的人也有不少，中学时也玩过恋爱游戏，哪次不是别人追着粘着自己，而自己是提出“我们要各自保有一点个人空间”的那一个？自我，自由，他觉得那才是他所熟知的自己。

那样的自己是怎样变成一个短信狂魔的呢。他也不知道。他只知道等他反应过来的时候发现已经给黄子韬发了二十来条短信。内容无非是“你在干什么”“你干吗不回我”之类让对方不知怎么回的短信。答案其实也很简单，黄子韬要么在睡觉，要么在回避。

但这样一个心情状态里的吴世勋显然是不接受这样一个答案的。时间指向四点，他开始拨黄子韬的电话。

第一声拨通的时候很快被接起，又很快被挂断。吴世勋又气又难过， “居然挂断我？”

又打了过去。这回无论响几声对方也不接了。一直打。对方倒也不关机。就那样打了几十通。到最后他也数不清了。

活了这么些年，没想到自己还是这样疯狂一个人。

最后是抱着电话累得睡过去的。

第二天起来吴世勋照着镜子几乎找不到自己的眼睛。那几乎是他学生生涯里第一次旷课。有同学关心地发来短信问他一切都好吗。他简短地回一句生病了，请假两天。

“请假要有医生诊断证明的哦。 ”

随便吧。

又给黄子韬打了个电话，这一回竟提示对方已关机。像有什么迎面扇上自己的脸，他站在那里觉得有些不可置信，又觉得有些可笑。

“真不打算理我了？”

可笑地发了一条可笑的短信过去，当然是没有回音的。发送报告甚至显示的未读。

“那就这样吧。我以后也不会烦你了。你也不必来找我了。”

发送完这最后一条短信吴世勋就关了机，将手机塞进深深的柜底。

从柜子前站起来转身走掉的时候他觉得好像是把自己的心挖出来埋进去了。

接下来的几天是怎么过的呢，很久以后的吴世勋已经记不清了。从小到大，一直是极度聪明的孩子，九九乘法表教一遍就记住了，无论英语还是国语作文都是全班最好的，课上学的微积分总是毫不费力就考满分，接收老师同学惊讶目光的时候他只是在心里默默想那样的题目要答错很难吧。老师给他的评语是既感性细腻又聪颖冷静。一直是这样长大的。可是长大以后的吴世勋忽然有一天发现自己的记性变得不太好了。如果一定要细细数算，吴世勋想，大概就是从爱上一个人却又被告知不能继续爱一个人的时候，记性就开始慢慢变差了。

可是有一句话说得好，你也许会忘记人们对你做过什么，但你永远不会忘记别人对你做这些事的时候，你产生的感受。

吴世勋很久以后仍能记起的只是他关掉手机的那三天里自己身体的一部分已被剥离、死去了。他无数次想翻出手机看看黄子韬回他了没有。那种欲望就像毒瘾。只是他想，那样做的话一切就前功尽弃了。再多坚持一天也好。再多坚持一天。

坚持到第三天上他觉得已经到了自己忍耐的极限。迫不及待地翻出手机，开机等待通讯信号的时候就好像等待命运的审判。最终他看见一条未读短信的提示出现在屏幕。他心跳得差点透不过气。

黄子韬的短信： “世勋，我去台湾旅游。给你带吃的好吗？你想吃什么？”

吴世勋一瞬间泪流不止，黄子韬的这一点点温柔一下就把三天来拼死构建的矜持与骄傲摧毁得支离破碎。可是现在的他也没有那么傻了。其实他已经知道了，黄子韬的这种温柔，就像对待一个朋友那样，也许他对别的朋友也是这样的。就算自己对他告了白，也和他别的朋友没有什么区别。

这种认知令他锥心疼痛。

可再怎么说，那毕竟是来自黄子韬的温柔啊。犯毒瘾的人难道还会考虑毒品会影响健康吗。所以那一瞬间他又懊悔不已。他想万一自己没有关机早一点看到他的短信早一点回复他的话他会不会就答应和自己交往了呢。万一，有一万个万一，他会不会就告诉自己他也爱自己呢。

希望是一种病。

吴世勋抹着一把鼻涕一把泪给黄子韬回话，“带什么都好。”

黄子韬回到德国的时候跟吴世勋说他的室友托马斯养了一条狗，一条才几个月大的牛头梗。他用了几百个字的短信控诉托马斯是怎样的不顾家那条牛头梗崽子是怎样的欠揍，而他自己竟然还像一个超级奶爸那样给那条长相堪虑的小生命喂奶铲屎遛街。吴世勋看着那几百字的短信能够脑补出黄子韬眉飞色舞地说这一切时的表情。又甜蜜又难过。

你说了这么多，却就是绝口不提我俩之间的事，对吧。

啊，简直比虚伪的政客还叫人恼火。

“世勋，出来喝一杯吧。我给你带了凤梨酥。”

那段时间吴世勋又恢复了正常的上课作息。刚旷课完回去上课的那几天他那股颓废样把略算亲近的几个同学吓了一跳，教务处虽无法把他的旷课当做病假处理，但也对他的处境表示同情。学校设有所谓的“学生身心健康医疗服务中心”，他收到通知信，不得不去做硬性规定的体检。体检就体检吧。那几天除了缺眠日夜颠倒饮食不规律之外，倒也没有什么大碍。却没想到这体检还包括了谈心。那白种人老医生面相仁慈地问他“你是否有心情抑郁的时刻”“你一个礼拜社交的时间多吗”“你对你的校园生活感到幸福吗”。吴世勋坐在对面听着那几个问题，眼泪差点掉下来。

再次赴约见黄子韬的时候，他不知道自己怀揣的是怎样一种心情。

他们约在麦当劳的咖啡厅见。将近一年以前他连星巴克都抗拒，现在却觉得麦当劳的咖啡厅也是可以接受的了。

也不是觉得变得更好或更坏。只是变了。就这么简单。

黄子韬抱着那只牛头梗坐了过来。那只狗还小，四肢都没有长硬。所谓的遛街大概就是被黄子韬一路抱着呼吸大马路上的废气。

仔细一看长得是真不好看啊。

可是黄子韬抱着它跟抱着自己儿子似的。吴世勋想他一直控诉的那些惹得他倒毛的仇恨都抛到哪里去了呢。

黄子韬哄着瑟瑟发抖的小狗，忽然抬起头来问吴世勋，“你最近好吗？”

吴世勋无言以对。最近好不好，这不是废话吗。他看着黄子韬的眼睛想，你离开的那几天我活得跟鬼似的，你还有脸问我好不好吗。可是吴世勋毕竟不是无理取闹的人，他明白得很，自己根本没有立场指责黄子韬。黄子韬一早已明确了态度。这不过是爱了一个不爱自己的人罢了。多么恶俗的故事。谁也没有错，怪得了谁呢。

一拳打在棉花里的感觉。比钝痛更可怕的是虚空。

见吴世勋半天不说话，黄子韬从身旁递过一个纸袋，“凤梨酥，给你带的。”

那是两盒台湾产的凤梨酥，包装精美，里边浓郁的香味透过包装散出来。黄子韬笑， “你尝尝？我回来的时候带了好多。都被托马斯抢走了！”义愤填膺的表情， “要是再晚两天，最后这两盒也要被他吃光了！”

吴世勋拆开一小包尝了一口。确实是卓越的味道，香得自然酥得绵软。黄子韬得意地笑， “好吃吧？就知道你会喜欢。”

吴世勋想如果生命里的大多数事物都能像水平卓尔不凡的甜点那般美好就好了。只是这样的生命实在太过奢侈。

两人坐了一会儿，黄子韬就要带小牛头梗出去散步。

“他现在连路都走不好，我要训练他遛大街。 ”吴世勋没有什么意见，跟着走出了咖啡厅。

那是那座城市最宽敞的街道，道路两旁火树银花，天气渐暖，晚上出来散步的人挺多。小狗被吓得呆在原地，任黄子韬怎么拽他都不走。

“Tyr！Tyr！快走！”黄子韬假装凶他。转头又对吴世勋控诉， “你知道托马斯要把他叫什么吗！Tyr！战神！这么胆小还叫战神！不如叫小公主。”

吴世勋撇嘴， “缺啥补啥的经典案例。”

黄子韬拿他没办法，只好抱起来向前走。叫战神的小崽子立刻不抖了，在他怀里精神抖擞。

“装！”

两人走了百来米。让吴世勋没想到的是战神崽子这种极富特色的长相似乎在白人女孩儿里极度吃香，他们无数次在大街上被各种年龄段的女孩儿拦下，都只为了逗一逗黄子韬怀里的牛头梗。那种被萌到的声线所发出的声音就如泡菜追星族一路追喊偶吧偶吧。

抱了一路黄子韬实在抱累了， 又将Tyr放下， 一接触地面那只可怜的小狗又抖了起来，好像地面上接通了什么通电装置。

黄子韬蹲下来，摸着他的头好言相劝，“Tyr你自己走两步好不好？爸爸累啦，你这么大也该学会走路啦，你好好走两步以后天天带你出来玩好不好？”小狗儿只呆在原地，根本不听劝。正大光明地听不懂人话。

“哎~~~”黄子韬蹲在那里哀嚎。

吴世勋也不说什么，接过遛狗绳儿，试探性地拽了拽。

“Tyr？”

小狗儿动了动。

“Tyr？走走？”

吴世勋拽着他。小狗儿虽不情不愿，竟然试着站起来跟着走了。

吴世勋一下笑出来， “走挺好呀？”

“哎？”黄子韬瞠目结舌， “没天理啊~~~~”

前面一人一狗慢慢在走，黄子韬跟上去，“凭什么啊？我每天一把屎一把尿带他，居然被你拽拽就拽走了！”

吴世勋笑得开心， “怪我咯？”

十分顺利地走了好久。两人一狗几乎将那条灯火辉煌的大道从头走到了尾。黄子韬跟在一旁，走着走着吹起口哨。

他看着吴世勋的侧脸， “你看看你，一整个晚上没笑。这样笑着多好看？”

“哈……”吴世勋表情立刻僵在那里。笑变成了苦笑。“看来你也不是无知无觉嘛。”

黄子韬又不接话了。

吴世勋等了半晌，继续苦笑， “又没话说了？跟我说实话真的这么难？”

“什么实话？”

吴世勋几乎是憋了一个晚上， “为什么就是不愿意接受我？”

黄子韬听上去很无奈， “我不是告诉你了吗？我对你不是那种感觉。”

“呵呵……”这种话听起来真的很不负责任呢。 “对我不是那种感觉何必对我那么好？”

“你觉得我对你很好吗？我对所有朋友都是一样的。你觉得特别那是因为你自己心里这么想。”

吴世勋紧咬下唇。沉默两分钟。

再开口的时候吴世勋觉得自己开始无理取闹了，“为什么就是不能喜欢我？”

“……”

“真的这么爱你前女友吗？她根本不值得你这样。”

黄子韬表情也开始凝重了。 “并不是知道她不值得就可以一下子忘掉所有感情的。”

吴世勋冷笑， “即使明知不值得也要原地踏步停滞不前吗？这么腐朽的人生真是可笑。”

“你愿意这么说那是你的事。”

吴世勋气极，“为什么就不能试试为了别人去过新生活呢？勇敢地踏出去一步有这么难？爱能让每一个人都变得勇敢，我不明白你这么畏首畏尾究竟在怕什么……”

“世勋，真的不能做朋友吗？”

吴世勋决绝而激动，“不能够，我喜欢你就是喜欢你，我不要什么朋友这种将就的关系将就的感情，如果不能拥有你，我宁愿我们不再有交集了。”

黄子韬低头笑笑，神情看上去有些惋惜，“真是可惜呢……世勋，”他看进他的眼睛，“要听实话是吗？”

吴世勋看着他，心中那种不可理喻的希望又怦怦跳起。

黄子韬平静地说，“实话就是，我不喜欢你，也不想和任何人在一起。并没有什么勇敢不勇敢的问题，我不过是不喜欢你而已，听明白了吗？”

希望瞬间幻灭，心碎的声音倒是听得明明白白的。

黄子韬抱起Tyr， 无奈又沉默地走了。

吴世勋仍站在那里，人潮涌动灯火通明的大街，只身一人。

过了很久他才想起来，那个晚上他忘了对黄子韬说，剪影的你轮廓多好看。这样一句歌词，放在夜游的他们身上多么合适。

凝注眼泪才敢细看。

其实很多话都是没有机会说的了。

人生好像也就是这样子吧。

吴世勋很快便迎来期末考试。学业的最后一年，许多同学都陷入一种对未来的幻想与烦躁。吴世勋觉得自己的生命一直在沿着一条自己规划好的路稳当向前走。看着目标一个个实现，他过去是觉得自己可以达到任何想要达成的目标的。只有黄子韬是个意外。如何能凭爱意让富士山私有呢，人心是不能控制的。

他强迫自己回到那种看书写作业到三点然后六点起床八点上课变得精神纯粹心中疯狂的生活。不能留任何一秒去思考学业以外的事情。同学们都觉得他有点儿疯。在业内有崇高地位的老师拍拍他的肩，“年轻人，你这么拼你的未来是很光明的。你们亚洲人就是有一股倔强劲儿。只是再拼也要注意身体好吗？我有三个女儿，有一个跟你们这个年龄差不多，我最关心的其实也就是她的健康快乐而已……”

吴世勋改变不了的习惯就是每天睁眼第一件事看手机。习惯了看到空空如也的屏幕，也习惯了看到短信打开名字不是黄子韬。

都习惯了。

是自己说不要有交集的。对方只是十分礼貌地尊从自己的意愿。

自己在这边忍得死去活来痛不欲生，黄子韬呢？对他而言，不再联系自己大概不是什么太困难的事吧。

渐渐就觉得黄子韬大概只是自己心里的一个幻影。他大概从来也没存在过吧？

这么想想就能好受些。

实在抑制不了想要给他发短信打电话的冲动时，就打给金钟仁。

金钟仁在电话那一头，“世勋，什么事？”

吴世勋憋屈半晌，最终总是什么也说不出。

金钟仁的声音清清亮亮，“世勋呐，不要逼自己太过。心里有江江海海，就要让它流出去。 ”（注）

考完最后一门的时候班里那些德国同学冲出去，在走廊里高声怪叫，一改平日砖头一样的形象。吴世勋想大概世上的二逼青年都是差不多的。

学校似乎十分热衷联谊活动。引用学院负责人的话说就是孩子们你们这个职业以后是要多和人打交道的。在学校里多社交一些没有坏处。

于是学院教学楼的大厅里用桌椅圈成了一个联谊舞场，二逼青年们带着零食、咖啡酒水，扛着音响道具就来布置现场。

吴世勋欲走，几个同学拉着他，“走什么走？跟我们喝两杯呀！”

吴世勋看着窗外天色一点点变暗。大厅变成喧闹的舞池。人人握着啤酒汽水，一边就着重金属音乐群魔乱舞。有的跳着跳着就搂着啃到一起去了。少年少女们的社交生活似乎永远是那样轻而易举，而爱情这种东西实在过于沉重，没有人愿意为它驻足，宁愿一晌贪欢。

吴世勋捧着啤酒在一旁看着，他想如果再呆一会儿能不能在人群里看见黄子韬。

学校不过几千人。学院不过几百人。在场的同学认识的也就那么几十个。这么狭小的时空里，遇见思念的人却是那样难。

吴世勋悄悄挨着墙走了出去。

外边的空气有点儿冷清。他忽然没有了目的地。不知道要去哪儿。他徒步拐向市中心。

市中心永远挤满了游客，说着来自各方辨得出或辨不出的语言。那些外来者神情总是兴奋。吴世勋漠然走在其中忽然想起来自己其实也只是一个外来者。

拐入大道旁的小路。这一片清静多了。吴世勋很快认出那一片是著名的同志酒吧聚集地。街道上并不热闹，隐秘流出的音乐声却低调宣扬着建筑物里的放纵。有一家酒吧外边悬挂着巨大的六色彩虹旗。吴世勋心里没有什么想法，掀开旗子一角走了进去。

同志酒吧的氛围和学校联谊会好像没有什么不同。唯一的区别只是在这里男人与男人搂着啃在一起。

吴世勋在吧台边坐下。酒保经过时他点了一杯伏特加。

自己并不是爱喝烈酒的人。平时顶多尝尝Pina Colada或Mojito。只是那天晚上吴世勋觉得自己需要一些热烈的东西，一些有力的、坚决的东西，他想那样或许能缓解一点那种将他折磨得死去活来的不能承受的生命之轻。

顶着那样一张俊美冷酷的脸在吧台边独自喝酒，很快就有人过来搭讪。这个世界的运行法则其实他都是知道的。

看看对方，并不是自己喜欢的类型。简单敷衍几句将对方晾在了一旁。对方也就识趣地走了，很快又找到对上眼的其他人热舞起来。

心不在焉地继续喝酒。

“嗨。”

有人向他走近，吴世勋轻轻抬眼，对方有一双好看的眼睛。笑起来时眼角微微上翘，让他想起黄子韬。

“嗨。 ”吴世勋笑笑。

“你不常喝烈酒哦。”

“哦？你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道啊。 ”那人笑。“再来一杯吗？”

“你都说我不常喝烈酒了，想灌醉我？”

“把你灌醉的话，你会怎么办？”

吴世勋凑到那人耳边，“你想怎么办，就怎么办。”那人身上有淡淡古龙水的味道，在这闭塞浑浊的酒吧里也能感受到的一股清爽。脸上胡渣剃得干干净净，衣衫简洁。

他想起黄子韬也是一个极爱干净的人。可是第一次去他家时他却并不在意自己穿着外衣睡他的床。

一不小心就脑袋一阵眩晕。算了算了，不能细想。

那人扶住他，挨着他坐下，却并不急着毛手毛脚。

“第一次来这种地方吧？”

吴世勋低声呢喃，“第一次，第N次，有什么区别呢。”

“为什么会进来？”

“我看门口那旗子很好看，色彩斑斓的，多好看啊。哈哈。”

那人饶有兴致地欣赏吴世勋微醺的表情。作为一个陌生人而言眼神算是十分温柔的。

酒保又给两人各自上了一杯酒。吴世勋仰头一口干了，附在那人耳边， “带我走，好吗？”

那人二话不说将他带离现场。

两人去宾馆开了房。对方的动作热烈，温柔，几乎让吴世勋相信是失散多年的情人。只是他都知道的。醉成那样他心里仍然有一个地方十分清醒。他知道对方只是陌生人。

对方很快察觉到吴世勋是第一次，便先十分耐心地给他撸。许是酒精的作用，或者对方技巧十分好，总之吴世勋很快就射了。对方又十分耐心地给吴世勋润滑扩张。只是那人顶进来时吴世勋仍刺痛得叫出声，酒醒了一半。激得那人更是兴奋，在他体内猛烈抽插一阵便射了。

吴世勋不知道那样算不算性快感。不知道性快感和疼痛是不是同一回事。不知道爱和伤痛是不是同一回事。血和汗，泪和唾液，都是同一回事。

醒过来时那人躺在床头抽烟，吴世勋伸手去要，接过点燃的半截烟也吸了一口。烈酒，烟草，性，一夜之间全经历了。那人笑着看他，“长大了哦。”

两人赤身裸体挨在一起。吴世勋这辈子还从来没有和哪个人这么亲近过。肉体上的。

身边这个人他并不认识。

他便允许自己短暂地想了想黄子韬。自己的灵魂离一个人最近的时刻，就是在漆黑的电影院里，黄子韬捏起自己手心的一瞬间。那时竟以为能和他有未来。

吴世勋猛吸一口，将烟头摁灭在床头的烟灰缸里，抱着陌生人又深吻起来。

后来吴世勋就不常去酒吧了。他觉得这种相遇方式有点儿过于麻烦。逢场作戏，带着面具调情。后来吴世勋也有了一张身体健康检查证明， 上面罗列着各项身体指标正常， HIV尤其为阴性。

网络时代给陌生人的相互结交提供了巨大的便利。双方在网上交换过照片，约好时间地点，到达现场交换健康证明开干。一句废话也不用多说。他有时十分感激这些白种人的诚实，照片和本人的差距并不十分大，倘若网上看到的满意度能打80分，见面时最差也不会掉到75分以下。

这样就行了。没什么好执着的。

偶尔也会遇到不知道健康证明为何物的雏鸟。遇到这种时刻吴世勋只能礼貌对对方笑笑下次再约。想想怎么会有这么单纯的人呢，出来闯荡江湖，装备要备齐才是啊。

冷不防想起自己也有过那样单纯的时期啊。那样的自己什么时候就不见了呢。

他想每一个人在世上都要饱受极端的苦难，每个人也都要经历血肉模糊的成长。他觉得自己确实是成长了。现在他可以偶尔给黄子韬发的战神崽子照片点个赞。过节的时候顺手给他发一句节日快乐。双方对彼此都十分礼貌又自持，吴世勋想大概这就算成长了。

第无数次躺在陌生人身边的时候，有一次他在半夜里醒来。看了看手机，也许是看时间，也许是看有没有未读消息。心里没有什么波动，面无表情地看着天花板点了一支烟。

他想起很久以前和妈妈看电视剧。多情有才的女数学家爱上一个人爱得死去活来。只是得不到。最后绝望跳河。结果偏偏还是被救活了。被救活以后的女数学家也没有什么感情波动，只是淡淡说了一句，哀莫大于心死。

年纪轻轻的吴世勋听不懂台词，问妈妈，“什么是哀莫？”

吴妈妈哭笑不得，“不是哀莫，是‘哀，莫大于心死。’最大的悲哀，莫过于心已经死了。”

吴世勋看着天花板觉得自己和那个劫后余生的女数学家挺像。

哀，莫大于心死。

\------------------- 

注：“心里有江江海海，就要让它流出去。”原句出自网络作者卢一匹的小说《再次为了这颗星》。长时间以来十分喜欢的一句话。在此向原作者致敬。


	5. Chapter 5

期末考试的结果超出黄子韬预期之外，有两门发挥得异常好，其余科目也安全通过。做论文答辩那天他说不上精神十足，但仍是平静而坚决的。老师打了个中上的分数，他觉得这就够了。

于是在等待学校给未通过的学生安排补考以及开毕业典礼领证书之前，黄子韬又有了一段空闲的时间。

按照往年的尿性自己大概就应该旅游去了。于是打开google地图把五大洲放大缩小拽来拽去胡乱看了一通， 发现自己莫名缺乏去任何地方的欲望。

虽然黄子韬平时闲散玩乐的时间居多，这最后一个学期倒是难得认真了起来，不然也不会有幸一次通过考试。网游是好久没登陆了，那天忽然想起来，就打算上去看一看。

游戏客户端积累了好几个月的更新，黄子韬蹲在屏幕前，看着进度条一点一点缓慢向右爬。打开游戏群的时候里面的好基友们仍然聊得热络，见黄子韬冒泡，一个个都哇哇叫起来，“我靠自带外挂的家伙来了！”“这么久死哪去了啊！””来副本啊喂！”“组队！走起！”

黄子韬在屏幕前浅笑。 “组我。”

副本进行到一半的时候全队因配合不当全军覆没了。基友们躺在地上盘算“我靠我小号上周进过副本了这周不能进了”“我小号还没到级别”“我小号职业不对……”就有人想起黄子韬的辅助号， “韬哥你那个叫Hunnie的人妖辅助号呢？开那个号来救我们啊。”

黄子韬翻白眼， “什么人妖啊，美女好吗。”

“吴世勋不是男的吗，男的开女号不就是人妖！”

......想想当初逼迫吴世勋开女号的自己还是挺不厚道的。

登陆了吴世勋的号，将地上队友一个个拉起。想当初这号还是自己一手带大的，身上穿的都是自己的银子，可惜当初这个号的主人明显很久没有登录了。就有一种老母鸡一般的怜惜感。

不知道吴世勋现在怎么样了呢。

黄子韬觉得吴世勋也挺倔的。之前疯狂给自己一个晚上发了二十条短信打了三十个电话的人也是他啊。结果最后说没交集就没交集了。做人还真是非黑即白啊。

自己对他说要做朋友的时候，是真的诚心想要跟他做朋友的，两个人每天一起出去吃吃喝喝多好啊，一起玩玩游戏，掉了好东西两个人分，然后又有钱出去吃吃喝喝。

黄子韬不知道这种依赖着吴世勋的陪伴的日子是不是因为寂寞。

那天黄子韬自己开两个号打完了全程。

这样暗无天日地玩了将近一个星期之后他们的队伍终于掉好东西了。有人要交给黄子韬挂淘宝，黄子韬忽然觉得没劲， “你们处理吧。”把电脑一推就起身去洗脸。

日以入夏，黄子韬穿着白色背心掬了一把冷水往脸上搓。抬头看镜中的自己，放假后这种荒糜的日子让他的脸看上去毫无生气。抓过一旁的毛巾擦干脸上的水，无意间就瞟到镜子里自己手臂上的刺青。那一个“勋”字赫然在目。

他发现自己已经很久没有想起那个叫宋兰勋的女孩儿了。甚至在告诉吴世勋自己忘不了前女友以前就很少想起了。

自己最终还是对他撒了谎啊。

不知道那家伙知道了会不会气死。

黄子韬想到这几个月消失得毫无踪影的吴世勋，又苦笑，也不知他到底还在乎吗。

回到桌前坐下，看见群里还在热烈地讨论刚才掉的好东西，找谁去卖掉，卖掉后钱怎么分，下一回行动的注意事项，怎样才能避免全军覆没。

黄子韬盯着屏幕忽然觉得一切都没意思透了。

那天晚上黄子韬做了一个很清晰的梦，吴世勋在他前面一直走，脚步很快，任凭自己甩开大长腿怎么追都追不上，他忽然很生气地停在原地， “世勋，你等等我好吗？”吴世勋难得地停下，转头看他， “你追上来好吗？我不会等你太久的。”

黄子韬踟地站在原地，一步也没有向前。吴世勋的脸看上去很悲伤。

“算了。 ”吴世勋失望掉头。黄子韬眼看着他的身影越来越小。

自己还在原地呢喃， “世勋，等等我好吗……”

醒来后烦躁地摸到客厅找水喝。托马斯将战神崽子的窝放置在客厅里，黄子韬蹲下去揉了揉熟睡的小崽子的头。小崽子在梦里发出呜呜的声音。

“Tyr……你也很想他的对不对？”

毕业典礼终于确定在考完试一个半月后举行了。好几个院系的学生被分在一起，全校所有院系的毕业典礼分三天举行完毕。

吴世勋和黄子韬的院系被分在了同一天，同一个礼堂。黄子韬看到这个安排的时候挺高兴，他想如果能在毕业典礼上见到吴世勋的话，说不定是冰释前嫌的好机会。

学校的礼堂极具古典味道，听说也有三百多年历史了。四壁上挂着历史人物相关的巨大油画。学生们穿着西装，一个个都人模人样的。

自己的西装还是跟托马斯借的。他穿上托马斯的裤子时一小节脚踝露了出来。这让他站在礼堂里十分忐忑，十分尴尬。

如果是吴世勋那个家伙的话倒说不定能穿出时尚感来。他又朝礼堂里四处望了望，金发碧眼的一片，就是找不到吴世勋。

等待几个学校领导讲完话的过程黄子韬差点在椅子上睡着。

等到一个衣着鲜艳风韵犹存的中年女性在台上宣布：“以下请根据院系顺序依次上来领毕业证书。”黄子韬这才打起精神。看着礼堂那一头的学生一个个站起，排队上台。领证，签字，微笑，握手，照相。一个一个重复的程序。

然后他终于在鱼贯上台的队伍里看见吴世勋。微微一笑。

他莫名地觉得吴世勋好像变成熟了。脸上是一种自持又得体的表情，姿势恭谨地握手，鞠躬。面对镜头照相的时候，吴世勋朝台下看过来。两人四目相对。

黄子韬朝他招招手。

吴世勋没什么表情，很快移开目光。

仪式结束后吴世勋在礼堂另一头和几个同学说话，黄子韬穿过人群走向他。

吴世勋远远就用余光看见黄子韬走过来了。礼貌快速地结束了和同学的谈话，向黄子韬转过身来。

“嗨，好久不见。”

吴世勋笑笑， “嗨。 ”上下打量了一下他， “你西装跟人借的？”

黄子韬面露尴尬，“有这么明显吗？不过我看你也没好到哪里去吧。”

确实，吴世勋那精瘦的个子套在身上这身西装里显然是不太合适。

“借的金钟仁的。他们学校到德国来演出比赛，我就顺便让他带了他的西装过来。”

“我们怎么这么惨啊……”黄子韬抓抓头发，“好歹也是堂堂两个大帅哥啊。”

吴世勋看着脚尖不说话。

“那个……我看到你给Tyr照片点的赞了。 ”

“哦，他好吗。”

“茁壮成长，说真的这牛头梗崽子看久了还真有魔性啊，居然越看越好看了，路也走得越来越好了，家里上蹿下跳得瑟得什么样儿，可是出去遛街还是那个德性，非得抱，不然死拽着都不肯走。你说，哪有狗是这样的啊？托马斯都放弃治疗了……”

吴世勋笑着听，不答话。

“勋啊……”

吴世勋眯起眼睛看黄子韬，像一只小心翼翼的猫。

黄子韬斟酌一下， “勋啊，毕业后有什么打算？”

“投了几家公司简历了。收到好几个回复，下周去面试。”

黄子韬笑得挺骄傲， “加油啊。”

“你觉得我能拿到offer吗？”

“当然了，你是谁啊？”

吴世勋差点儿顺口接话“Hunnie啊”。话到嘴边， 倔强地，忍住了。

现在他靠近黄子韬的每一步都小心翼翼。

黄子韬看着他， “你面试不会就穿这一身去吧？”

“.....金钟仁没什么意见。”

“金钟仁没意见，面试考官有意见啊。人靠衣装懂吗。其实我也要买一套西装，我爸这段时间一直念叨让我回美国，不是他自己开了家新公司要帮忙就是亲戚开了家新公司要帮忙，还擅自在公司章程上写我的名字，啊，手段太卑鄙啦，我告诉他我要留下来，你看我也要买西装投简历面试应聘去……”

吴世勋听着。

“勋啊，周末我们去买衣服呗？”

“......我考虑一下。”

“逛街买衣服有什么好考虑的啊？啊吴世勋~~~你怎么这样对我。”

远处几个同学等得挺不耐烦地叫了一声吴世勋，吴世勋匆忙地说了一句“再联系”，转身走了。

那天晚上吴世勋和同学吃完毕业餐，回到家已将午夜。马不停蹄地洗了澡，又开始收拾归档几年来的书本笔记。直整理到半夜，收拾得妥妥当当，终于不得不爬上床。于是那个念头又冒出来。

他说他要考虑一下要不要和黄子韬去逛街。他不知道应该用哪一种感情面对黄子韬。几个月下来，他强迫自己忘了这一切，忘了自己说过的话、做过的事。现在他可以对着黄子韬微笑，大概就已经是忘了吧。可是心里的保护机制是那样强烈，让他想要强烈地靠近他的同时又强烈地抵制。他到底应该找什么借口让自己去不了。

然后他就想通了……其实从一开始就明白的，面对黄子韬那样的提议，他根本无法开口说不。

周末是一个风和日丽的日子。

两人约在地铁旁的咖啡馆见。吴世勋到的时候，黄子韬似乎已经等了好一阵，手里捧着杯冰咖啡望着大街。吴世勋进去坐在他旁边。

黄子韬多此一举地朝吴世勋笑，还“嗨~~~”地叫他。

吴世勋迷惑地看他。

“笑一下啊，勋。 ”伸手想勾他的鼻子。吴世勋微妙地避开了。

黄子韬拿他没办法。低头在口袋里翻找了一阵，将一沓钱塞进他手里。

“.....这啥？”

“我把游戏里的东西卖干净了。拼拼凑凑也有上千欧。这个是之前和你打的东西卖掉的，你又没淘宝，直接换成欧元给你了。”

吴世勋想起那个自己好久没有登录的游戏，“都卖了？你不打算继续玩了？”

黄子韬伸个懒腰， “没什么意思，不玩儿了。我也该干点正事了。”

窗外阳光明媚，树影摇曳，咖啡馆里一群学生叽叽喳喳排着队，打闹叫喊，令人头疼的青春的气息。

两人安静地并排坐着。

吴世勋想自己的青春是否也有过像那样张扬的时刻。现在又变成了什么样呢。

时间是怎样划过了你我的皮肤。

两人去西装店挑选西装。吴世勋拣了一套合身的，站在镜子前，黄子韬也终于换好，一起出来看着镜子，笑，“这样才对嘛，你穿合身的西装多帅啊。”

吴世勋看看镜中的黄子韬， “你也不差。”

两人互相看着镜子里的彼此。

大概不是直接对视的缘故，两人就那样看了好久，也不觉得有什么不妥。一旁店员早已识趣地回避开了。

黄子韬站在他身后， 扶着他的腰问他， “Are we cool?”

吴世勋知道标准答案是sure， 但他沉默了好久。他不知道自己是不是真的没事了。黄子韬又以这样亲密的姿态卷土重来，明明彼此都说得那么明白了，难道还要重蹈覆辙吗。可如果让他再重新问一遍，问黄子韬的想法，他又是决计再也做不出来了。

其实心里还是很骄傲的人。一旦做了决定，就不想再回头了。即使这个决定令他心如死灰。

于是他假装大度地笑笑， “Sure.”

黄子韬笑容爽朗地叫住店员， “这两套我们要了。”

面试完一周后吴世勋顺利接到被录用的电话。心里一下变得踏实许多，在朋友圈里发了消息。家人朋友们的祝贺留言汹涌而至。没想到还接到黄子韬的电话，“世勋，你被录用了？”

“对啊。”

“也不跟我说一声！”

吴世勋一愣， “你不也看到朋友圈了么。”

“看到朋友圈才知道你被录用了！居然不先告诉我！”

吴世勋很想问他， “你是我的谁？”忍住了，不想吵架。“哦，我忘记了。”

黄子韬无奈。“出来吃饭庆祝一下呗？”

“不了，还有好多事没处理呢。我想搬家了，现在住的地方离新公司太远了。这几天我要好好看看租房信息。”

“我靠……搬家这样的事也不跟我说！”

“现在不就跟你说了吗。你也是第一个知道的。”

“是吗……”黄子韬声音缓和下来， “找到了合适的记得告诉我一声啊。”

“嗯。”

话已说完了。两人还没有要挂的意思。

沉默半分钟。吴世勋听见黄子韬在电话那头说，“世勋，你还在生我的气。”

“你说啥？”

“明明你都已经同意我们和好了。可你分明在躲我。”

“并没有。”

“还说没有？你看看你多冷漠！”

“那你要我怎么样呢。”

“啊~~~你以前可不是这样的！”

吴世勋苦笑， “还提以前有什么意思呢。我们都回不去了。”心里给你的希望一次又一次被粉碎。正常人的心都会死的吧。黄子韬沉默。吴世勋又笑，“是吧，你看你也没话说了。”

“世勋，你不觉得你的步伐总是太快了吗？”

“什么意思？”

“我喜欢和你在一起的时光，每分每秒都记得。可我跟不上你的步伐。你说你喜欢我了，要跟我在一起了，可我的感情不像你那样火热直白，还没等我反应，你就走了，自己难过了，变成这样冷漠的样子和我保持距离。我还能做什么？”

“我没给你时间反应吗？是谁自己跟我说忘不了前女友自己说不喜欢我的？”吴世勋心又开始倒抽着疼。

“我撒谎了。”

“......哈？”

“我骗你的，我根本没想清楚自己想要什么。所以我也不可能接受你的感情。但拒绝你多难啊，你的感情太热烈了，让人压力很大。我才不得不说那些话骗你。”

“哈……”吴世勋气得笑了。但觉得更可气的还是自己。“算了算了……说这些都没意义了。我都已经放手向前看了，麻烦你不要再扰乱我的心情了好吗？”

吴世勋坚决地挂上电话。鼻子酸涩，泪意汹涌袭来。深呼吸几次，让自己不要再颤抖。手机往床上远远一扔。

千万不要再回头。那些苦涩的路，他可不想再走一次。

没心情做饭，煮了一锅面吃。手还有点儿颤抖。忘了撒盐，不过没关系，眼泪挺咸的。

居然还会为了他哭。说到底根本就没有忘记过。

夜里吴世勋躺在床上划手机时收到黄子韬短信， “I think I have a crash on you.”

不得了，吓一跳，差点把手机扔出去。

还唠英文。装逼兮兮的。

切回原来界面继续划手机。就当没看见。

不久又有新信息进来， “世勋，你看见我短信了吗？”

“黄子韬你是不是有病。”吴世勋很生气。

“真的。I'm serious.不考虑一下和我交往吗？”

“哦。我睡了。晚安。顺便提醒你一下。你单词拼错了。”

“哦不就是答应的意思？”

“哦是呵呵哒的意思。”

黄子韬这个家伙，他到底知不知道自己在干吗啊！

声称睡了，黄子韬也就没有再骚扰他。吴世勋躲在被子里盯着手机，盯着那几条短信看了好久。

他觉得黄子韬像个不道德的入侵者。

赌气地点开通讯录，将黄子韬的名字改成“不道德的入侵者”。

那天晚上黄子韬想了很久。他觉得自己好像开始喜欢吴世勋了。虽然吴世勋的反应有点儿过激，但他觉得那只是小孩子在闹别扭。毕竟自己也拒绝了人家几次，总不能要求人家当圣人不计前嫌吧。于是也就没有太放在心上。

眼下似乎有更重要的事要烦恼。

大洋那一边他老爸百忙之中还孜孜不倦地给自己儿子打电话， “子韬，跟你说了你回来美国帮我们忙，你德国都毕业了还老呆那里干嘛？这世上在哪工作不是工作？德国有的工作美国没有？你又不是在德国生了个儿子，有什么能把你绊在那儿的？”

“我喜欢这儿的生活，自由，独立，我可以靠自己的能力生活……”

“你回来你以为我们就给你世袭了？还不是从小跑腿干起，别太把自己当回事了！”

“我不喜欢美国的汉堡薯条。”

“德国的酸菜猪肘子好到哪去？”

“我喜欢德语……”

“别逗了，你微信朋友圈里一天整英文呢！”

“……”

“子韬，我们想要你回来，不是为了公司还是什么，你的家庭都在这里啊，你奶奶我们也接过来了，一家人都团聚了，就差你了。你在外留学这么多年，奶奶多想你你知道吗？我们也不求你一回来就留下，好歹回来看看，我带你介绍一些人认识认识，多了解一点你拥有的选择，再做决定不迟。”

黄子韬不得不承认把家人搬出来是打了一手好牌。

那边电话好像换了手，奶奶的声音带着电流声传过来，说了一句话，堪比骆驼背上的最后一根稻草：“韬儿，回来吧，奶奶给你炒猪腰子吃。”

“……”

黄子韬觉得向吴世勋坦白自己是被一盘猪腰子诱惑走的有点丢脸。

于是他只好简单扼要地这么说，“世勋，我要回美国。”

语境简单。没有什么言下之意。就是要回去了。没有什么意外应该还是会回来的。就算暂时回不来了也不是天人永别。反正他黄子韬向来第一天想第二天就飞了。

可是这句简单的话看在吴世勋眼里，意味却大有不同。

“回美国吗……”

想想也没有什么意外的，从刚认识那会儿起吴世勋就知道他全家都在美国，他有一个非常执着的爹，他爹一直想把儿子弄回去。

只是在最近这段时间的感情牵绊背景下吴世勋看到这句话好像看到一个荒谬的笑话。

“呵呵呵……”

他不明白自己是从什么时候起自己心里又给黄子韬开了一道门，微小得自己压根都没察觉的门，只是在看到那句话的一瞬间，他的第一反应是讽刺。这才一身冷汗地惊觉自己竟然又差点陷进去。

于是吴世勋只淡淡地回了一个字。“哦。”

甚至连回去多久还回来吗都不想问了。

假装得完美的高冷。

临走前一天黄子韬热烈地提议两人吃一顿送别餐。吴世勋说不用了，喝杯咖啡就早点回去好好收拾行李好好休息吧。

两人约在吴世勋家附近的商业中心见面。吴世勋莫名其妙地到得早了。不想站着干等，只好四处逛逛。

神情涣散地经过琳琅满目的店铺，才忽然意识到，认识这么久，好像从来还没给黄子韬买过什么。

才发现自己真的是很冷漠的人啊。

临别礼物吗。吴世勋无奈地笑，随意走进一家巧克力店。

自己并不是喜欢巧克力的人，但黄子韬喜欢。

从未送他礼物，第一次送的东西好像就挺暖昧的。

算了，反正都要走了。

把包装精美的巧克力给黄子韬的时候黄子韬满脸欣喜，是真的高兴， “谢谢。”极度真诚的。

然后黄子韬才好好看了看吴世勋，笑，“勋勋你穿这条牛仔裤真好看。”

“……”

吴世勋去买了两杯咖啡，站着递一杯给黄子韬，“我得回去了，家里还有点事，边走边说吧。 ”

黄子韬看出吴世勋要赶自己的意思了，也不强求。

“这里离你家近，我送你回家吧。”

吴世勋没有拒绝。

一路上吴世勋并不在意两人的沉默，就放任空气那样冷着。黄子韬有点儿不嗨森， “勋勋你都不问我什么时候回来的吗。”

“你的家人在那里，陪他们久一点也好。就算决定留下来我也可以理解。”

“我爸真的提了很多诱人的条件……哦，主要是我奶奶……但我爸也的确挺真诚的……”

“是啊，所以了，干吗留在德国呢。这里没什么值得留恋的。”

吴世勋觉得自己有时做人作茧自缚也是尿性。

如果在很久以前，他就会期望听到黄子韬说“这里还有你啊”，而自己则会因套他说了自己想听的话而感到满足。可是现在很多事都不一样了。

就像自己说的那样，已经放手并向前走了。

就算心里明明知道并没有做到，也假装一下吧。

两人走到吴世勋家楼下。黄子韬站在那里不动。

“我到了， ”废话一句， “那个，祝你一路平安。希望你在美国玩得开心，尽情享受天伦之乐，找到自己的人生方向……”

“你亲亲我好不好。”

“……”

吴世勋瞪着黄子韬。

“亲亲我吧，亲亲我我就走了。”

吴世勋不想看他的眼睛。“抱抱你好了。”

“不好，要亲亲。”

吴世勋抱住他。

黄子韬在他怀里，还撒着娇。 “要亲亲。”

其实心里特别疼，特别想亲他。

他不明白黄子韬一个比自己还高的大男人是怎么做到那么不要脸地撒娇的。撒得还那么浑然天成。

如果亲他的话，他会伸舌头过来吗。

如果亲了他，一切都无法收拾了吧。

特别用力地抱了抱他。

“好了。抱了你了。你走吧。”

黄子韬一脸怨念，“吴世勋你这个负心汉！”

吴世勋笑笑，“再见。”

黄子韬的飞机飞走的当晚，吴世勋在夜晚河中央的桥上洒了两点猫尿。

这和任何一次黄子韬去旅游的感觉都不一样。有一种他把整个城市都带走了的感觉。

他想起遇见黄子韬以前的时光。那时他觉得这是一座繁华而空茫的城市。

现在依旧如此。


	6. Chapter 6

黄子韬从机场出来时差点被热死。

家里人开了车来接。黄子韬坐进去，用自己的帽子扇风， “这几天多少度啊？”

“三十七八吧。”

公路两旁是高而单调的棕榈树。黄子韬看着那白晃晃的地面，想着人就这样走出去会不会被融掉。

回到家，除了爸妈还没回来，一家子人都在。拥抱寒暄感慨一阵，老人家让他先上楼洗漱休息。

黄子韬睡了一觉，醒来时爸妈已经回来了。晚饭也做好了。久违地，一家人坐在一起吃了一顿饭。平日电话联系得倒也还算频繁，因此就没有嘘寒问暖太多，只问了他飞机上吃了什么，时差倒过来没有。边吃饭黄子韬的电话一边响个不停。那都是多时未见的发小同学世交子弟，同样在美国。一个个喊他吃完饭出去喝一杯。黄子韬爸爸也不阻拦，“你去吧，难得回来一趟，多捡回点人脉是好的。”

朋友在当地开了家KTV。欧洲这玩意儿不流行， 想唱也没处唱。当然此行重点也不是唱，黄子韬进去一看，都是清一色的华人。朋友包了最大的包厢，一群认识的不认识的朋友和朋友的朋友。意料之中的寒暄调笑。发小们倒也知道他酒精过敏，并不灌他。年轻人相处总是随性居多，很快就扎堆唱到一起去了。偶尔点到认识的歌，黄子韬就跟着唱两句。但更多时候他们唱的都是些他听也没听过的歌。

在那些陌生的歌声背景里黄子韬看了看手机，给吴世勋发了一条微信，“你在干什么？”

等了许久没见回音。他猜吴世勋大概是睡了。包厢里忽然有点闷。他走出阳台，挨在栏杆上晒了会月亮。

等了十多分钟，还是没有回音。他忽然有点烦躁。直接拨了电话过去。

一声……两声……那嘟声一直响。他想吴世勋是不是睡了呢，睡了的话这样得把他吵醒了吧。他想起以前那次闹别扭，吴世勋也在大半夜打自己电话，打了几十通，自己不想关机，显得太绝情，只好设了静音。

“喂？”

电话突然接通了。黄子韬一时忘了自己要说什么，“啊……哦……世勋？”

“是我。 ”陌生号码，吴世勋听出是黄子韬的声音。

“啊……你睡了么？”

“还没。”

黄子韬笑着，神情缓和下来。“在干什么？”

“刚刚洗完澡，还没穿好衣服呢就听见你电话。”

黄子韬想象了一下吴世勋套了半截睡衣匆匆忙忙跑出来接电话的样子。

“有什么事吗？”

“啊？……倒也没有什么事。”

吴世勋在那一头沉默。半晌他问，“美国还好吗？”

“都挺好的……就是热！热死个人！三十八度呢！”

吴世勋笑起来。 “我们这儿也挺热的。今天刚看了新闻，说今年夏天可能有四十度。”

吴世勋的声音仿佛是穿越了大陆与大洋，穿过了德国上空的管风琴声、土耳其上空的烤肉香、俄罗斯的冷空气、中国大陆的车水马龙、太平洋海潮的味道，一并向黄子韬涌来。

“这个温度没空调有点蛋疼啊，欧洲人民还没有开始罢工吗？”

“我猜快了。”

两人就笑。

吴世勋躺在床上，听着黄子韬的呼吸从那一头传来。

“我这儿有西瓜吃。 ”黄子韬回头看了一眼包厢里正在吃水果的众人。

“切，我明天也去买。”

“现在很晚了吧？”

吴世勋看看钟，“四点多了。”

“还不睡啊？”

“刚看了好久租房信息。这几天看了几个房了，都不太满意。”

“别着急，慢慢找。”

“嗯。”

“世勋呀……”

“还有什么事吗？”

“也没什么事，就是想听听你声音。”

“……”

“听够了。你睡吧。早睡早起身体好。”

“我知道。”

“嗯，晚安啦。”

吴世勋挂上电话。

黄子韬听了好几秒的忙音才把电话从耳朵旁拿开。有朋友从包厢里走出来，倚在栏杆上点烟，“你德国女朋友啊？”

黄子韬笑， “哪能啊。”

“装。”

第二天黄子韬被老爸带着参观了一趟公司，又和几个股东兼老友吃了一顿午饭。下午的时候被带着去看了一个玩具展。在车上就听着老爸讲了一路的生意经。这套生意经黄子韬从小听到大，也没有什么稀奇。原本以为会是相当无聊的一天，结果到了展馆却被迷住了。他不明白自己怎么还跟个小朋友一样看到玩具就两眼放光。在乐高展区流连了很久，随后居然又被毛绒玩具吸引。黄子韬和那一群长颈鹿大象猫头鹰合了个影，发给吴世勋，“可爱不可爱不可爱不？”

吴世勋直到睡前才看到照片。黄子韬穿着那天两人一起买的西装，得体合身，精神抖擞。他想起那天黄子韬搭在自己腰上的手。

“我比较喜欢鲨鱼。 ”想了半天他回道。

那天晚上黄子韬家人团聚，大姨、表哥一家都过来了。黄子韬也终于等到奶奶给他炒了猪腰子。黄子韬第一反应竟然不是吃，而是抓过手机猛拍一阵，选了一张最诱人的给吴世勋发过去。

表哥看着他反常的行为，冷眼道， “过于热衷拍摄食物是一种病。”

“我才没病呢。”

“我看你病得不轻。”

“我是专门拍给某人看的好吗。馋他呢。平常才不拍。”

“哦~~~”

结果吴世勋一直对那张诱人的猪腰子照片没有回应。黄子韬处心积虑馋他的企图终究未能实现。

第三天起来黄子韬看了一眼手机――他怀疑那手机从昨天起就断了信号。仍旧没有回音。于是他毅然起床，开电脑，查机票。

购票付款完毕，发一条短信给父母，“爸妈，我后天飞机回德国。”

他父母想必是在开会，并没有立刻回他。

推掉了几个朋友约他出去玩的电话，黄子韬独自一人开车出门。避开了上班时间，他悠闲地将整座城市溜了一圈。举目是高耸孤独的棕榈树，灰白的楼宇，沙漠一样的天空。

中午饿了就买汉堡薯条吃，戴着墨镜靠在车旁，一手抓着可乐，咬了好大一口汉堡，嘴塞得鼓鼓的，边嚼边看着行色各异的陌生人从眼前走过。

晚上回到家时爸妈在客厅里看电视。黄子韬知道他们有话要说，乖乖地脱了鞋过去坐在一旁的沙发上。

“终于还是决定回去了？”

“嗯。”

“你大了，有权利选择自己的生活。我们知道就算硬关你也是关不住的。”

喝一口茶。

又接着语重心长，“其实人在世上的任何地方都是异乡人。你离开家乡久了，再回去，未免就会有那种儿童相见不相识，笑问客从何处来的境遇。可你若身处异乡，无论呆得再久，你也终究是异乡人。”

黄子韬并不否认。

“我们么，我们在这里呆得够久的了。唯一庆幸的是家人都在这里。你呢，你跑那么远，有什么值得你那样做的吗？”

黄子韬坚定地笑，缓缓开口，“我习惯了那里的生活。那里有我的朋友，有我现成的人脉。有我想要争取的东西。”

这是他花了好几年时间才想清楚的事。

可一旦想清楚了，就会一路坚持走下去。绝不轻易放弃。

当天晚上收拾行李。其实他带过来的东西基本都没动过，属于箱子一合就又可以原样带回去了。临睡前躺在床上玩手机，查看微信时，吴世勋始终没有回应。

要打个电话给他吗。黄子韬考虑了半天。欧洲天还没亮。

最后还是算了。不想吵醒他。

黄子韬登上回程飞机的那天吴世勋刚和新房东签好新的租房合同。

新房子离吴世勋现在住的地方挺远。当初住在这里就是图个离学校近。只是离学校近了，离市区却远了。一天天的不食人间烟火。可即便如此他也曾和黄子韬天天出去遛街吃饭。

想想就挺唏嘘。

并不是热爱囤旧物的人，吴世勋想自己的东西应该不多。结果收拾到最后还是收拾出七八个大箱子。在网上查了一下搬家公司信息，自己没有大件家具觉得那个价钱不值。好在时间不算赶，两个多星期以后才搬过去。吴世勋和新房子的现任房客商量了一下，对方同意他有空可以先分趟将箱子一个一个搬过来。

听上去是不错的计划。吴世勋背上背包，手拉一个大箱就开始实行。

实行起来才发现梦想和现实的距离有点遥远。从旧家到新家要换两趟地铁，转乘一次公车。就不提上上下下拉着箱子有多累，光是一趟来回就能花掉三个多小时。

回程的路上吴世勋靠在公车折椅上出神，黄昏已至，他忽然有一种流浪的感觉。

不过无论如何，就要开始新生活了吧。离开旧房子，旧的生活阶段，旧的人。

每次说起这个身边人都会双眼放光拍自己的肩对自己念复古的贺词：“新的人生阶段，新的希望新的起点！”

看着昏黄的天色吴世勋忽然有点儿看不清楚自己所期望的未来是什么样。

手机响了。心不在焉地掏出来看一眼。

来电显示让他愣了一下，“不道德的入侵者”。

……有点穿越，努力回了神才想起自己给谁改的这么个名字。

“......喂？”

“吴世勋吗？我黄子韬！”

“我知道你黄子韬，你这个号美国还能用？”

“不啊，我在德国。”

“……”

“喂？勋，说话呀勋，我从美国回来啦，有空出来吃饭呀~你在干什么？”

“我在搬家。”

“怎么这么快？不是下个月才搬吗！”

吴世勋将与现任房客的协议简略转述了一遍。

“哦~~我说，你别忙了！月底我开朋友的车去给你搬家，你这种搬法太累人了！听到了吗，乖，回家别折腾了！”

“没事，不用麻烦的，我可以自己叫车。”

“有现成的车用干吗还叫车啊？听话啊，月底等我！”

吴世勋也就无法再说什么。

他觉得自己建立的坚决总是能被黄子韬一点一点磨掉。

公车开过横跨河流的桥时有风吹进来。吴世勋握着电话，贴着听筒听见黄子韬的呼吸。“怎么这么快就回来了？”

“出来跟我吃饭我就告诉你。”

吴世勋咬咬嘴唇。沉默。

“说一个好字有这么难吗。”

吴世勋避重就轻，“刚回来就别折腾了。我今天搬得也累了。改天吧。”

黄子韬倒也不恼，“那好吧，到时记得一定要叫我啊。”

吴世勋轻声应着。

似乎对吴世勋的记忆力不放心，黄子韬每天都要发几条骚扰短信，内容丰富多彩，“搬家记得叫我”“给你看战神崽子照片”“给你看我的早餐”“给你看我的中餐”“给你看我的晚餐”“你在干什么”“哎呀我今天看的这个展有鲨鱼”“晚安。”

短信吴世勋都看见了，有的回，有的不回。黄子韬也不追问。两人保持着一种心照不宣的距离。

搬家那天吴世勋遵守了约定，把黄子韬叫来了。


	7. Chapter 7

不得不说这个决定做得还是相当正确的。吴世勋一下子感觉劳动输出水平由奴隶时代进化到工业时代。黄子韬借的车挺大，所有的箱子装进去绰绰有余。吴世勋坐在副驾驶上吹着风感觉生活其实也可以很容易。

黄子韬哼着歌，心情很好的样子。

吴世勋的新公寓挺大，二楼对着院子，门外是长廊，临门的房子似乎也空了下来，正在招租。

两人齐力将箱子扛上二楼，搬完时一同倒在地上满头大汗。喘气看天花板。黄子韬趁机抓住吴世勋的手。

吴世勋一开始做了几秒并不真诚的挣扎。然后就不动了。

黄子韬问他， “我们去吃饭好吗？”

“不好。”

黄子韬坐起来，有点恼怨，“吴世勋你真是硬心肠。”

吴世勋也坐起来， “在这里吃饭行么？我做。”

“哈……”黄子韬有点不可置信，“这么贤惠？”

吴世勋翻个白眼，起身收拾厨房用具。

前房客临走前告诉吴世勋自己留了些没动过的蔬菜瓜果，吃不完带不走，扔掉有些可惜。放在冰箱里。两个人做一顿晚餐绰绰有余。黄子韬又快速跑到楼下超市买了几块小羊排和牛肉。回来看吴世勋洗菜切菜，又帮他从箱子里收拾出调味料。

倚在一旁看他煎小羊排，满眼艳羡，“你做饭技能居然还偷偷修了十级。”

吴世勋专心看着锅里的肉。“以前都是自己做的。后来做得少了。最近也没怎么做。估计退步了。”

“哈哈，你做成什么样我都能吞进去。”

事实证明吴世勋确实是多虑了。黄子韬到后来将羊排啃得精光，还夹着西兰花将盘子上的肉汁蘸干净了吃下去。

吃完饭吴世勋起身收拾碗筷。在水池前洗碗时感觉到黄子韬就站在身后，他洗一个黄子韬就擦一个，多此一举地从自己身后伸手越过自己头顶去开橱柜。

“你不嫌碍事啊？”

“不嫌。”

“你不嫌我嫌好吗，你伸手我就要低头，让还让不开。你走开走开。”

黄子韬耍赖地站在那里。

吴世勋洗完碗，洗干净手就要移开。黄子韬站在他身后，双臂一伸将他圈在洗手池前。

不是没想过这种剧情发展的可能性。吴世勋被他圈在怀里有点儿喘不过气。

黄子韬把他掰过来让两人正面相对。距离太近。吴世勋只好侧过头去。

他觉得自己像一只被逼到墙角的猎物，无处可逃。

自己花了多大力气才忘了这个人，这个人总是毫不费力就能摧毁自己坚持的一切。

而任他一步一步摧毁却并不曾真正阻止的自己也是助纣为虐。

别着脸，手足无措地站在那。黄子韬轻轻握住他的小臂，划向掌心。捏住他的掌心。

这个动作让吴世勋心里狠狠发疼。

黄子韬像小动物一样凑过去，坚定而温柔地吻上他的唇。吴世勋在那一刻竟然闭上了眼。这件事他是后来才意识到的。他意识到自己从来也没有一刻停止过对这个人的渴望。

怎么可能停止呢。

太没出息了。

全身的细胞都叫嚣着抗拒又渴望。更没出息的是他被黄子韬吻了几下竟然就被吻硬了。硬得抵在黄子韬的小腹上，让他脸红又心慌。

这才猛然想起自己已经很久没有出去找炮了。从和黄子韬恢复邦交以后就再没有和陌生人约过一次。这样一种莫名其妙的忠诚。他觉得自己简直不可理喻。

察觉到吴世勋的身体变化，黄子韬向下摸去，隔着衣料一把握住的时候吴世勋差点儿倒吸一口凉气。

倔强地咬住嘴唇忍住了。不吱一声。

这种倔强黄子韬看在眼里。吴世勋一直在抗拒什么其实他都知道。却不知道吴世勋的这种抗拒到底要怎样才能瓦解。他希望自己的温柔能化解这种倔强，可是吴世勋已经不是以前的那个吴世勋了，以前那个吴世勋随便和他说什么都会笑，轻轻挽着他他就会整个人歪在自己身上，住得十万八千里远也愿意夜夜跑出来和他吃饭。此刻怀里的吴世勋，却时刻企图要从自己面前逃走。

紧紧抱着他，吻着蹭着就把他带到了床上。卧室里的床甚至还没有铺好床单，新房客已经要在这房间里打响第一炮。

黄子韬的动作温柔，热烈。吴世勋没有醉，他知道黄子韬不是陌生人。

那黄子韬对自己到底算什么呢。吴世勋觉得这个场景十分熟悉，和他第一次与陌生人上床的场景没有本质区别。

兜兜转转认识这么久，这么深的感情，竟然也打起了友情炮。

黄子韬剥去他的衣服，目光流连忘返，从小腹摸到大腿根，他说，世勋你真美，简直堪称完美。

吴世勋难为情地别着脸双手抵在黄子韬前胸却任由他从下身肆意进攻。

两人第一次的配合略显生涩，饶是闯荡过江湖多次的吴世勋，在黄子韬面前也变得手足无措。而一开始的黄子韬更是没有摸清门道在哪。等摸清了，提枪挺入，力道过猛，吴世勋头顶撞在床头板上。并不重，黄子韬还是紧张了那么一下，忙用手护住吴世勋的头。

吴世勋不知道黄子韬的这种温柔是不是自己一厢情愿的错觉。

完事以后黄子韬赖皮地手脚攀住吴世勋，像抱一只巨大的毛绒玩具。吴世勋咬自己的嘴唇都快咬破了，眼里弥漫的一层雾水又委屈又香艳。黄子韬抱着他说我们下回会更好的。

吴世勋有点儿迷惘地看了看黄子韬。他想自己是不是疯了。

但很显然这种事有了一次就会有第二次。心怀叵测也抵挡不住欲望的侵蚀。第二次的时候是吴世勋去的黄子韬家。那时的吴世勋其实早已没有了去黄子韬家的理由。却仍那样心急火燎地去了，目的其实很明显。好在黄子韬也并不揭穿。

两人趁着托马斯不在，在客厅里就抱吻起来。黄子韬手伸进吴世勋牛仔裤，充满情欲地揉捏他浑圆的屁股。那只可怜的小牛头梗没见过这样的动静，老实地躲在窝里。黄子韬将吴世勋推在桌上，舌头顶入他的口腔深深地吻他。吴世勋腰肢软得化成一滩水，黄子韬双臂伸过他肩头膝下将他抱上自己的床。

吴世勋想起第一次来黄子韬家时就睡了他的床。后来再来的时候也曾幻想过未来某天会在这张床上和黄子韬做爱。而今这样的幻想变成了现实。他想他终究是猜到了开头。可是这样的故事会以什么样的方式结束呢。

总是有着离别的念头。不敢希冀太多，什么都是暂时的。

黄子韬技术上的进步令吴世勋猝不及防。他在他的身体里让吴世勋感觉自己像是被搅动的大海，一圈一圈的漩涡一阵一阵的酥麻。吴世勋死咬着自己手背还是有声儿从他喉腔里漏出来，再后面就彻底忍不住了，一声声叫得神魂颠倒。

两人前后射了以后黄子韬将他翻过来，极深情地吻他的嘴。

吴世勋想自己经历过的那么多露水情缘哪一个的吻像这样的感觉。并没有的。也并没有任何一个人让自己这样爱过。

黄子韬一直看着他，眼里的情绪很深，还从来没有认识过这样的吴世勋，这样的吴世勋让他喜欢到骨子里去。他说勋勋你叫得真好听，我喜欢听你叫。

吴世勋将脸别过一旁，潮红欲滴出血来。他一点也不想承认对黄子韬的感情。在骨子里他一点也不想叫出来，好像承认了被征服。叫成那样，自己出卖了自己。感觉被彻底看穿，比赤身裸体躺在陌生人身边还叫人恐慌。

于是后来吴世勋又躲着黄子韬不愿见他。

每一次见面必然导致的结局就是上床。开始的时候总是抗拒被他吻，等真吻起来了以后自己又比他还热烈。太虚伪了。

这就如同总是套他暖昧的话一样。其实想听的本来就是自己。

他害怕自己的欲望一日烈似一日，从身从心都难以与他分开。

最后那一次的时候黄子韬在他体内猛烈射精，而吴世勋的性高潮也在那一瞬间同期而至。不要命地扭动、叫喊，那种满足到极致想要把全身心交付的失控感令吴世勋心惊肉跳。他想那确实是一条捷径，通往心的捷径。太危险了。

他悲伤地想人要有多年轻勇敢才会毫无保留地爱一个人。

有时他很想再往前一步，看看两人会走到哪里。可实在又怕了。心里的坚冰早已冻了三尺，从很久以前就对自己发誓，不会再随便爱上什么人。不会再随便付出自己的真心。

金钟仁说，要是真的喜欢一个人，就应该勇敢去追求。自己何曾不勇敢过？勇敢了，粉身碎骨了，也就怕了。要是还不知疼地再死几次，那可就太傻了。

为此吴世勋又开始去找别人。

他发现当彼此摸不到对方肉体的时候，思考就变得容易许多。

于是把黄子韬的号码拉进黑名单，狠着心一个星期没有回应他的见面请求。

黄子韬对吴世勋的逃避表示困惑不解也不能接受。现在他也有点体会到那种等不到对方回话时百爪挠心的感觉了。

第三百次打不通吴世勋电话的那天傍晚黄子韬掐着吴世勋下班的钟点去他家外面等他。

撑在长廊栏杆上心不在焉地看楼下的院子。他想为什么吴世勋总是在逃避。自己已经对他说喜欢他了不是吗。就算被自己拒绝过，也不用那么记仇吧。他决定和吴世勋认认真真地告白一次，吴世勋要怎样打自己骂自己都没关系，只要答应自己就好了。

正想着，看见有人出现在院子里。一个微微发福的亚裔中年妇女带着一个气质十分出众的亚裔年轻女生从楼梯走上来，在吴世勋隔壁门前停住了。黄子韬看着她们点头问好。那两人也用中文回话。中年妇女将女生引进去，一边扯着带有浓重南方口音的普通话介绍房子，“这房子采光很好的，客厅空间很大，足够给你放钢琴，养小动物？养小动物也可以的，房子每个星期会有专人来打扫的，费用包在房租里，你要是不喜欢呢也可以自己打扫，这边是厨房……你跟我来看一下……”声音消失在门背后。

是来看房的房客啊。

可不能让那么漂亮的女生住在吴世勋隔壁。

想完黄子韬嘲笑了一下自己。觉得这样的担心有点多余。

门又开了。那女生走出来，不好意思地朝黄子韬笑笑。见黄子韬不明所以地看着他，连忙解释，“看房看到一半，房东在里面接了个电话。讲了好久，让我自己逛逛。”

“哦……”黄子韬看看她， “你是学音乐的？”

“呃你怎么知道……”

“刚才听见你们说话啦。你想在客厅摆钢琴是吧。”

“是啊，哎呀现在房子可难找了，不是不够大就是隔音太差，要么就是没眼缘，怎么样都没有合适的。”

“你当找对象呢？”

那女生不好意思地笑笑。黄子韬忽然起了坏心眼，“不过说真的，你要找隔音好的房你就找错地方了。这个房隔音很差，别说是钢琴了，就连人在房间里面说话的动静都能听得清清楚楚。我刚才不就听见你们说话了吗？我告诉你啊，这房里你干什么别人都听得见……”

那女生有点惊讶，又有点不相信，“你怎么知道啊？”

“我朋友住这啊，”歪头指了指吴世勋的门，“晚上留在他这过夜的时候简直能听见人间百态。”

女生脸上神情很复杂。

黄子韬为自己的坏心眼小小忏悔了一下。且不说制造噪音的罪魁祸首压根就是自己，如果这个房子隔音真的不好他又怎么敢和吴世勋在里面酣畅淋漓。

不过对于无法亲身验证的那个女生而言，黄子韬的小道消息成了评判这间房子的唯一标准。那房东接完电话出来，见两人在外面说起了话，有点惊讶，“我还没带你看浴室……”

女生礼貌地笑笑，“我刚才自己看完啦。这样吧，我回去再考虑考虑，如果决定了租您的房子下周给您电话怎样？”

“也可以。”

说完话优雅转身告别，房东还抓着电话愣在原地有点没回过神，“怎么这么匆忙……”

和黄子韬对看一眼，不尴不尬的。正要走，黄子韬从背后一把叫住她，“那个……房子也让我看看好吗？我也挺感兴趣的。”

笑容爽朗无辜。

看完房送走房东时天已黑了下来。其实想要搬过来的念头从第一次帮吴世勋搬家时就产生了。只是一直觉得这样的念头有点太心血来潮。自己可不是喜欢在头脑发热的时候做决定的人呐。他想如果搬过来的话，吴世勋会不会高兴。

看了看手机时间就又有些烦躁，“这都几点了吴世勋你怎么还不回来？”

百无聊赖地倚在墙上数了会星星。

差点等睡着的时候忽然隐约听见上楼的脚步声。他听出那是吴世勋。他认得吴世勋的脚步声，有些轻盈又快速，可以想象出他走路的模样。高兴地站起来要迎接他，忽又听见第二个人的脚步声。吴世勋不是一个人回来的。

看见黄子韬等在家门口的时候吴世勋愣了一下。停住了脚步，身后有人探出头来，“怎么不走啦？”

黄子韬看见了他身后的人。“你朋友？”

那人探着身子十分好奇地打量黄子韬，“咦你竟然不告诉我你还有这样帅气的朋友！”

吴世勋忽然有点烦躁，“你先进去。”开了门给身后的人。

黄子韬跟在那人身后也要进去，被吴世勋拉住，“你留下。”

那人吹着口哨心情很好地进去了。吴世勋在外面关上门。

于是黄子韬笑， “今晚带朋友回来了？有朋友来就一起进去坐坐啊，这样站在外面干什么。”

“不是朋友。”

“不是朋友？那是谁？”

“约个炮而已。”

吴世勋很平静。

黄子韬不笑了，“你什么意思？”

“就约炮啊。约炮听不懂么。”

黄子韬整理了一下自己的思绪。

“我意思是说，为什么你在约炮？从什么时候开始的？你把我当什么了？”

吴世勋觉得这一连串问题有点讽刺。自嘲地笑。

“一直都有在约。从跟你打炮以前就有啊。难道你以为我长这么大一直都自己撸么。”

没有谁会永远等着谁的。

黄子韬抓住他。吴世勋手臂被抓得有点疼。

“和我打炮？你把我也当炮友？”

“不然呢。”

黄子韬有点儿难以置信。

“你是不是疯了？我那么认真地问过你要不要交往，你自己逃避着不回答现在又说和我只是炮友？你以前对我的感情是假的？”

“你自己都会说，以前了。”吴世勋想要抽回手臂。“放开我。”

黄子韬变得有点霸道，“你现在进去告诉里面那个人，让他走。让他不要再找你。”

“凭什么？”

“你是和我在一起的，和你上床的人只能有我，你说你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，我们不是应该交往看看吗？为什么要做这些互相伤害的事？”

吴世勋悲伤地笑，“怎样才算是在一起呢？牵过手就算吗？还是接过吻？上过床？在一起的意义是什么呢。”

黄子韬不明白他脑子里怎么一天想这些没用的，将他用力搂进怀里，扳过他的头吻他。两人嘴唇接触在一起的刹那吴世勋又感觉自己的理智直线下降。差一点就要妥协。挣扎着用最后一丝理智挣脱他的怀抱。

黄子韬看出他这一回是铁了心，用力地抓住他的手不放，用尽了身体里全部的真诚，“吴世勋，我喜欢你，和我在一起好吗？”

这个场景让吴世勋觉得太不真实。

他有点儿无力。十分想哭。却还是自嘲地笑。

“有很长一段时间爱情在我心里的模样都十分简单。两个人牵牵手，便足够算是举行了在一起的仪式。后来长大了，才明白，两个人即便上过床，心与心的距离还是可以那么遥远。”

他感受着黄子韬抓着自己手臂的温度。

“放手行么？”

他等着黄子韬放了手。

关上门吴世勋蹲在门背后压抑地抽泣。

家里一片漆黑。吴世勋流泪流了好半天，流得差不多了才想起家里还有个人。于是擦干净脸往卧室找去，那人果然坐在卧室的窗台上十分好奇地向外看。吴世勋才发现这个晚上月光其实很美。

“你在看什么？”

“楼底下有一只猫，黑暗里一只眼睛泛红光一只泛绿光，可好玩了。”

吴世勋十分疲惫地坐倒在椅子上。

“你哭了？”

吴世勋不回答，摸出好久没有抽过的烟，点了一根。

那人十分好心情地在他房间里溜达，在黑暗里进退自如，背着手笑。“外面那人，好像很喜欢你啊。”

吴世勋抽着烟沉默。

那人走过来取走吴世勋手里的烟，“你喜欢他吗？”

仍旧没有回答。

那人吸了一口，被呛得咳嗽几声。“长这么大吸过这么多次还被呛到的奇葩大概也只有我了。”

吴世勋沉默看他。神情有点可怕。那人把烟还给他，坐上他的腿，空出两只手搂住他的脖子，亲他。

吴世勋没有拒绝，也没有回应。

于是那人又满脸坏笑地往吴世勋下身摸去。尺寸惊人呀哟嗬。摸着摸着略有抬头的趋势。可吴世勋还是那样低气压地怆然坐着。好像一尊大理石像，随便你摸随便你亵玩，反正就是不会爱你。

那人有些泄气。“很无聊啊~~~”从吴世勋腿上离开，又跑到窗边看了会。“还是说你想自己呆会？那我走了啊。”

经过吴世勋面前被吴世勋拉住，“你再呆会。”

“哇你还活着啊？”表情夸张。却也十分贴心地顺从了吴世勋的话。 “呆着什么都不做？很吃亏的啊。”

还是没回应。那人倒好像已经迅速习惯了。“算了。看你这失恋的悲惨样儿。我就勉为其难地陪陪你吧。”又坐回窗台上。

坐了一会儿坐不住，多动症似地用身体开始打拍子，轻轻唱起歌。“You can tell me how he hurt you, I'll tell you about my past, then maybe we'll have a shot or two, kiss the head, but cures the heart....啊要是有一把吉他就好了啊~~~”

吴世勋感觉自己灵魂出窍地坐了很久。

忽然听见窗外有鸟类扑哧着翅膀撞在玻璃窗上的声音。忽然惊醒了。一看，那人还坐在窗台边。

“怎么了？”

那人莫名其妙，“什么怎么了？一只鸟而已。”

“……你在这多久了?”

那人看看手机。“两个多小时了吧。”

“你走吧。”

“哎？还真是绝情啊！”那人跳下来，伸伸筋骨。“不过算了哈。看在你失恋的份上，不跟你计较。”

“不懂就不要乱说。谁失恋了。”

“哦~~~”

吴世勋把他送到门口。

目送他走出去。然后他在长廊尽头看见黄子韬。

黄子韬还站在那里。

那人也看见了黄子韬，又看好戏似地转头看看吴世勋，吃吃地笑。转身下楼走了。

黄子韬走过来。

吴世勋本来可以马上关上房门回避。但他没有。呆在原地，看着黄子韬走过来。

黄子韬把他拉出来，吴世勋不得不顺手带上房门。黄子韬不发一语。拉着他走出去。下楼，走上小路。静谧的夜里能听见昆虫的鸣叫。月色幽蓝。走上大街。车灯恍惚，三三两两的行人交谈着擦身而过。黄子韬拉着吴世勋走。不交谈。一个字也不说。他不问他要带自己去哪里。他也不问他刚才的两个小时是不是真的和陌生人做了。走到河边。河风温和，黄子韬的头发十分中二地在风里飘荡。一瞬间吴世勋又想起他们俩的学生时代。曾经那些十分纯粹的时光。纯粹的痛苦与纯粹的幸福。

他拉着他沿着河岸走。河是很长的河，可以一直走下去。

“你到底想干什么。”

“……我也不知道。”黄子韬的神情少有的迷惘。

吴世勋挣开他的手。在河边长椅上坐下。

被黄子韬拉出来时有点仓促，外套留在了家里。身上只有一件薄衬衫。

高纬度地区，夏秋转换只有一瞬。吴世勋突然感到秋寒侵骨。

黄子韬看着他。他看着自己脚尖。

毫无预兆地打了个喷嚏。

黄子韬叹气，在他身边坐下，脱下外套披在他身上。

吴世勋别扭地不抬头。一动也不动。

河风吹皱水面，扰得一泓星乱。

“我们不要再玩了好不好，吴世勋。”黄子韬看着河面。“都二十好几的人了，成天的还要带着刺生活，中学生一样，顽固地惩罚对方，难道我们就不能真心实意，心平气和地相处吗。哪怕只有一天。”

在黄子韬披在自己身上的外套里吴世勋听着他说这番话。那声音疲惫真诚，让吴世勋觉得不像他。他用黄子韬的外套遮着半张脸，那衣服里都是黄子韬的味道。身上都是黄子韬的体温。黄子韬此刻坐在凉风里衣衫单薄。吴世勋想这些年来黄子韬其实从来没吝啬过对自己好。

他想自己对他这么差，他还会不会留在自己身边。

你会坚持到哪一步呢。

“累了是吗。别找我玩就是了。各自的玩伴都不少。”

吴世勋这种无所谓的口吻让黄子韬听得很是刺耳。两人沉默不语坐在长椅上。可是谁都没有先离开。都舍不得先离开。

后来不知怎么睡着了。再醒来时天已灰蓝，天边还有星在闪烁。黄子韬衣衫单薄坐了一夜，醒来时浑身僵硬，悲从中来。吴世勋睡着了歪在自己身边。他十分认真地看了看他。看他轻颤的睫毛，裹在自己外套里的单薄的身躯。他凑上去，轻轻地亲了一下他的脸。

吴世勋就在那时醒了。神情是难得的平静。也有些惘然。

然后黄子韬站起身，一言不发地走了。外套留在吴世勋身上，没有带走。


	8. Chapter 8

那天回去后黄子韬觉得自己大概是病了。浑身僵硬发冷，缩在棉被里抖了一天。也不吃东西，就那样任自己睡得昏天暗地。浑身发热，又觉得刺骨寒冷。

托马斯见他睡了一天不太对劲，进来试了试他体温，见他发着高烧，便给他敷毛巾喂药。坐在床边，黄子韬有点儿神志不清，恍惚中看成了吴世勋，伸手去抓他的手。

亲爱的人，你在我身边，抱抱我好吗？

托马斯说你睡吧。这药有安眠作用。给他盖好被子出去了。

睡梦中黄子韬有一种一直下坠的感觉。现在他不再那样胜券在握。他看见吴世勋坐在床边，抱着他，却感觉他随时能从自己怀里溜走。过去黄子韬对于自己太有自信了，或者不如说，无知无觉。吴世勋曾经历过怎样的岁月呢，他不敢说全然体会了，但在那一瞬间，如浇了一盆冷水，恐惧从骨髓里生化出来，忽然就有了恐惧的体会。

爱是一种恐慌。

那一瞬间他猛可醒来。竟又是梦。吴世勋还是从他怀里溜走了。曾经能够拥有，那么轻易地拥有，对方热烈地靠近自己的时候，在枕边抵命消受的时候，此刻都成了奢望。他浑身颤抖，眼泪全数流进被里。

他忽然感到窒息。对身边的一切都厌恶，对这城市、对人、对熙熙攘攘的人群的味道，都感到窒息。

躺了将近三天，在天花板上放映这些年来和他曲曲折折的戏。后来他就决定去旅行。

病好将近八成以后就上了路。独自一人，开着租来的车，往南走，开过乡村古堡，山脉，河流，黑森林，浓雾，阳光，暴雨。穿越纬度线时像是缓慢穿越地球的身躯，身处其上感觉自己十分渺小。暴风雨来临前浓云笼罩在低空，山脉一片灰紫色。苍凉而自由。雨后的黄昏整个山头的杉树又都染上黄金的色彩，天空变成浓郁的天青色。

吴世勋。

他把他装在心里上路。活了这么大，第一次如此珍惜地装在心里的风景。

十多天的旅程。一次也没有联系过吴世勋。

吴世勋有时看着寂静的手机想这一回是不是真的结束了呢。两个人终于从彼此的生活里全身而退。所有的故事终将有一个结局。

大概你我也就坚持到这一步为止了。

隔壁来看房的人换了一拨又一拨。后来忽然有一天就停止了。再也没人来看房了，也没见有人住进来。吴世勋觉得有点儿奇怪。但他想那跟自己又有什么关系呢。

生活还在继续，忙忙碌碌直到深秋，有一天吴世勋下班回家，看见有搬家公司的车停在楼下，壮硕的搬运工人一件件往楼上搬家具。到家门口时经过隔壁看了看，也没看见搬进来的新邻居。没多想什么就进屋了。

又过了一个多星期，隔壁的人终于住进来了。新邻居的作息似乎和自己有很大差异。每天早晨起床时就听见隔壁已锁门走了，下班回到家时对方仍没有动静，直到深夜自己要睡了才能听见走廊上有人回来的声音。

阴差阳错地住了将近一个月也没和新邻居碰上面。吴世勋也不是喜欢刻意扩展社交生活的人，也就没主动和新邻居打过招呼，让一切顺其自然。

那天回到家时吴世勋照常查看了一下信箱。一封税务局的信，一封银行的信，几张附近的日本餐厅塞进来的小广告。吴世勋边低头拆信边锁好信箱。

然后他一抬头……看见自己家的信箱右边那个信箱上贴的名字……Huang Zitao。

傍晚的阳光透过方形玻璃窗停在他脸上。

他思考了一下这个名字重名的可能性有多大。

有点儿恍惚地上了楼。走到自己门前要进去时又退回来，想了想还是敲敲隔壁的门。

没人回应。这个时间隔壁应该还没回来吧。意料之中。

心神不宁了一个晚上。辗转到半夜，也没听见隔壁人回来的声音。他嘲笑了一下自己。何必呢，都过去了。

接下来的几天隔壁都没一点动静。他想隔壁是出差去了吗。一直等到周末。好不容易有时间留在家里，于是吴世勋到楼下超市买了点菜和红酒，回家悠悠闲闲炖起土豆牛肉汤。

他听见隔壁房开门的声音。

有人从房里走出来，在走廊上讲电话。

那个声音，他认得。那种来自中国北方的微妙口音，他认得。

安静地开门，倚在门口看他的背影。

高高瘦瘦，穿着衬衫西裤，发型还是那样中二。

他这才明白为什么那天看搬家公司搬的家具有点眼熟。

黄子韬双臂撑在二楼栏杆上打电话，讲了几分钟感觉背后有点不对，转头看见吴世勋倚在门边看自己。

“嗨……”他笑，“不好意思，吵到你了？”

吴世勋面无表情摇摇头。

“我家里信号不好……老是断。”

吴世勋点头表示理解。

于是黄子韬转回头迅速礼貌地把剩下的话讲完，挂上了电话。他朝吴世勋伸出手，“嗨，黄子韬，你的新邻居。”

吴世勋眯起眼看他。这一回像一只狡黠的猫。

“吴世勋。”握了握他的手。

“刚搬来那会儿太忙了……一直没机会跟邻居打招呼，对不起啊。”

“没关系，”吴世勋打个哈欠， “反正我也不喜欢社交生活。”

两人沉默着干看了会儿。

吴世勋只好又问他，“住得还习惯？”

黄子韬双手插袋四周望了望，“这里环境不错，不临大马路也不吵，底下院子里的花很漂亮，房子装修得也挺新。”

吴世勋点点头。“确实。”

黄子韬转而望向窗外，不经意地说，“不过我搬过来，主要还是因为这里有我想要争取的人。”

吴世勋抱着双臂倚在门口安静了会儿。

“这样风险不会有点大吗？”

“会吗？”

“万一争取不到怎么办呢。”

“嗯，很难去想象这样的结局。也不敢想，所以只好不顾一切先试试看。”

吴世勋脸上泛起一种他自己都没意识到的浅笑。“值得吗？”

“没有值不值得，只有愿不愿意。”

“值得下这么大的赌注吗？我是说，生命里总该有许多别的选择吧。”

“你真的这么想吗？”黄子韬笑，“是，我们生命里总是有许多选择，有为了排遣寂寞而在一起的，有为了繁衍后代的，有为了生存为了钱的，有为了让别人放心的。可是我想你和我一样清楚，谁才是自己心里真正想要的那一个。我想对于每一个人，这样的选择在一生中都是不太多的。能碰上一个就很幸运了。 ”他坦然地看进他的眼睛。

吴世勋迟疑半晌，便也回看向他， “那祝你好运了，黄子韬。 ”关门进屋去了。

厨房里灶上的浓汤已经在咕噜作响，吴世勋过去将火关了，盯着冒泡的汤发愣。

再次见到黄子韬，心里很平静。他发现自己已经不恨他了。

所有的怨恨、伤痛、不甘，都过去了。

那自己还爱他吗？

他扪心自问。

一时间他不知如何作答。像自己说的那样，人一生中应该有很多选择。可也像黄子韬说的那样，真正想要的那个人，其实一直在心里，清清楚楚，从未被忘记过。

两人打过照面以后的生活倒也变化不大，吴世勋仍旧朝九晚六，黄子韬仍然早出晚归。也并不见他刻意地过来接近自己，不过是做着普通的邻居。有一天晚上黄子韬跑过来借盐，吴世勋边往厨房里找边问，“楼下超市没卖？”

“关门了。”

“你怎么这么晚才做饭呢？”

“刚回来，回家发现什么都没有，只能煮碗面吃。”

吴世勋顿了一顿， “你一天到晚的忙些什么？总是见你大半夜的才回来。”

黄子韬扒拉在门口， “我前两天和我舅舅过波兰去了~~~他们在那边有工厂，在德国也有分公司，看我会说德语，让我在这边帮忙。就时不时也要跑跑波兰。”

吴世勋把盐找出来给他。

“你晚上就吃面啊？”

“不然呢，我又不爱做饭，现在这个时间也不想往外跑了。”

吴世勋歪头看他，“我这还有晚饭剩下的红烧豆腐和冬瓜汤，你要吃吗？”

“啊？勋勋你怎么这么好啊！”

吴世勋一愣。很久没有听到他这样叫自己了。

认识这么久，黄子韬叫自己的方式有三种，“吴世勋”， “世勋”， “勋勋”，生气或极认真的时候叫全名，认真或无奈的时候叫名，心情好或撒娇的时候叫勋勋。

现在大概是他心情好的时候。

这种叫法让人产生一种特别的亲密感。吴世勋坐在旁边看黄子韬吃得欢脱，那一瞬间感觉回到从前。

很久以前，两人日日夜夜一起出去吃饭。现在他们的相处方式又回到吃，不过是从外面餐厅转移到自家厨房。他忽然觉得饭友的感情比起很多关系都无坚不摧。

想着想着就笑了。心里挺满足的。

吃完饭黄子韬帮他洗碗，吴世勋也不跟他客气，坐在桌旁看。黄子韬穿着白衬衫的样子很是干练，袖口挽到小臂，动作安静快速。

Are we cool? 很久以前黄子韬问他的问题。那时的心里多少带有抗拒与隔阂，假装带着友善，其实对对方怨恨许多。

但那个晚上吴世勋看着他洗碗的背影，浅浅一笑。

Sure, we're cool.


	9. Chapter 9

那一年的圣诞节悄无声息地就来临了。做学生时最期盼的就是那两周的圣诞假。上班以后放假的时间少了，再也不能随心所欲地出去旅游。难得的是公司老板在圣诞期间组织了一次滑雪旅行，带着全家，让同事们有愿意去的就一起去。除了有家庭的同事不算以外，那些单身小年轻们哪个不是乐得搭顺风车，屁颠屁颠地就跟去了。有同事热情地叫上吴世勋。吴世勋想好啊，何乐而不为呢。

回家以后想给黄子韬留个口信，敲了门没人应。好几天都没见动静。心想他大概又跑波兰去了。只好作罢。

收拾行李时不经意摸出黄子韬那件外套，那天清晨离别时黄子韬留在自己身上的。心底碾过一阵温柔的疼痛。

才想起来好几天没开信箱了，下楼一看，信箱里塞了满满一沓小广告和贺年卡。匆匆翻了几眼，没在意。忽然看见一张明信片，波兰寄来的，在信箱里躺了两天。上面歪歪斜斜用小学生字体写道： “世勋，圣诞期间我不在德国。提前祝你圣诞快乐。年年有今日，岁岁有今朝。韬”

他想他终究是遵守了诺言，年年今日，始终铭记彼此。

圣诞前夕吴世勋搭着同事的车来到了雪山。天空湛蓝，澄澈高远。吴世勋心情挺好，和同事们各种拍照还打雪仗。他挑了手机里拍得最好看的一张，给黄子韬发过去。那张照片里的自己穿着精神的滑雪服，站在蓝天白雪面前，整张脸只露出一双笑眼，明亮好看。

很快收到黄子韬回复，他也发来一张照片，和舅舅一家围在圆桌旁吃饭谈笑，有漂亮的小女孩儿弹钢琴的背影，黄子韬悄悄指着她后背拍给吴世勋看，“我表妹。”

晚上吃饭时和老板一家、同事们围在长长的方形木桌边，临着火炉而坐。饭菜很丰富，吴世勋喝着加了肉桂的热红酒，有点微醺。老板一家人的对话充满了家乡俚语，吴世勋不怎么听得懂，只好跟着笑。他坐在一旁看着他们。他想圣诞节始终是属于家庭的节日。和家人一起过才算有意义。而坐在一旁的自己终究是局外人。

吴世勋就又拿出手机看了看黄子韬发来的照片。黄子韬在那一边，那一边也有一个家庭。

他想要等到什么时候才能够在圣诞节的时候身边是自己的爱人。

度假结束回到家那天已将近夜里九点。吴世勋发现黄子韬门缝里溢出灯光，猜他应该是回来了。迅速将行李收拾干净，洗了澡，过去敲黄子韬的门。

黄子韬开门见是吴世勋，站在门边笑。吴世勋竟觉得他有些腼腆。黄子韬大冷天的仍只穿一件短袖T恤，光着脚，靠在门边问，“要进来吗？”

吴世勋将手中叠得整齐的外套递给他，“还你衣服。”

黄子韬愣了一下才想起来是那天留在他身上的衣服。

“其实你不用还的。”

“你那晚就穿一件衬衫坐了一个通宵。回去大概着凉了吧，”吴世勋声音坦然，神态却像个认错的小孩儿，“我煮了汤圆，要吃点么？就算补偿你。”

“我那晚发的烧你今天才补偿，不觉得晚了点嘛。”

“你吃还是不吃吧。”

“我吃我吃！”黄子韬知道要让这个骄傲的小孩儿放下自尊主动朝自己表达善意是多么不容易。放下外套就屁颠屁颠地跟着吴世勋进了他的屋子。

吴世勋屋里的暖气开得很足。黄子韬坐在客厅地毯上，靠着沙发，心里暖暖的，“怎么想起这个时候煮汤圆了？”

“经过中超就突然想吃了。”

“说起来，快过年了啊~~~”

吴世勋盛了两碗汤圆端过来，也靠着沙发坐在地毯上。“对啊。你要回国吗？”

“回国倒不一定，更有可能是去美国。”黄子韬津津有味地喝着汤。

吴世勋低着头吃汤圆不说话。

“世勋。”

“嗯？”

“你呢？你回国吗？”

“哪里回得去？我们过年又不放假。”

“一个人呆在这里上班？”

“不然呢。 ”声音装得挺轻松。

“世勋。”

“嗯？”

“你希望我留下来吗？”

吴世勋不答。

黄子韬知道吴世勋想听的答案是什么。其实他一直都知道吴世勋是个怎样别扭的小孩，他知道他这些年来养成的套自己话的习惯，无非是出于心里无法直言的骄傲和对安全感的渴求。这种安全感，以前吴世勋想要而自己给不了，后来自己想给而吴世勋不想要。可是现在，黄子韬想，自己以这样不容后退的方式来到他身边，而吴世勋也没有再像以前那样逃避。他想，或许这一次可以希冀，两人的步伐终是调到了同一节奏上。

于是他十分认真地说，“吴世勋，我想听你说，‘我希望你留下来。’”

十分坚定地看着他，吴世勋也终于与自己对视。

“所以，你希望我留下来吗？”

对视了几秒吴世勋绷不住笑出声，低下头去。“嗯，希望啊。”

黄子韬心里甜蜜，“那我就留下来。”

汤圆是花生芝麻馅的，馅里猪油拌得足，又滑又甜。

吴世勋心里感情满胀，鼓起了勇气，“为什么？为什么你想听我说希望你留下来？”

明知故问嘛。

可是总是需要亲耳听到了，才会安心。这就是所谓的安全感了。

黄子韬放下汤匙，十分坚定而温柔，“因为我喜欢你，想要和你在一起，是认真地、长远地在一起。你以前问过我，怎么样才算在一起。牵过手不算，接过吻不算，上过床不算。虽然这些我们都做过了——（此时吴世勋不好意思地看向别处）——但那并不算认真地在一起。后来我想了一下，我同意，我们那时太仓促了，我也没有问过你的感受。在一起的意义，我无法替你解答，我只知道，我希望以后漫长的人生里都有你，做彼此最了解的那个人，最能信任最能依靠的那个人，能像家人一样一起过圣诞节的那个人，即使去爱，用全部的、千疮百孔的心去爱，也不用再担惊受怕的那个人。”

吴世勋边听就边抑制不住地笑，边笑又边流了眼泪。黄子韬忙蹲在他面前，抽过纸巾给他擦泪。吴世勋还是有点儿倔强地，咬着唇低着头，不想让自己哭泣的样子全然袒露在黄子韬眼前。

认识这些年，为黄子韬哭过无数次，这竟是第一次在他面前哭。

那心里的骄傲呀矜持呀就轰隆隆地坍塌了。

黄子韬并不勉强他抬头，只轻轻地边擦边道，“不知在哪里看到过一句话，不能轻松地去爱而焦虑不安地活着，是很痛苦的……我知道的呀，世勋，后来我才知道了你曾经历过的那些痛苦……是你让我学会了。”他将吴世勋揽入怀中。“我知道你委屈。”

吴世勋紧紧搂着他的脖子，在他看不见的身后五官皱成一团。

“可是世勋呀，以后不要再哭了。我不会再让你哭了。有我在身边，你什么也不需要担心啊。多笑笑好吗？我喜欢看你笑。”

吴世勋鼻涕眼泪横流，抹得黄子韬肩膀上都是。

黄子韬扶起他的脸，自己的情绪也有点儿激动，“你还爱我吗世勋？”

吴世勋偏过脸去亲了亲他的手，“一刻也没有停止过。”

“我也爱你。我爱你。”

肆意地爱一个爱上了的人……大概没有比这更幸福的事了。

黄子韬轻轻地吻他的嘴。有眼泪的味道。也有花生芝麻馅儿的味道。又苦又甜。

吴世勋将脸埋在他的颈窝里，贪恋地呼吸他的味道。黄子韬轻抚他的背，“我们这样可就算是在一起了，认认真真地，你以后不许再出去找别人气我了。”

吴世勋不出声。

“听到了吗？你可是有男朋友的人，你男朋友就是我！听到了吗？”

吴世勋心里喊着是的是的，当然是的，嘴上却倔强地不愿承认。偷偷地笑，嘴角都要咧到耳后。

含糊地应了一声。然后就被黄子韬抬起下巴深吻。

很高兴可以被理解。很高兴走了这么远的路，你仍在我身边。

后来两人谈了一场旷世纯情的恋爱。

吴世勋觉得自己和黄子韬也是挺神奇，感情纠结的那会儿上床跟不要命似的，看到他一刻也无法自持。认真地在一起了以后，却足够做到每天回到家在门口说会儿话轻吻几分钟各回各屋。简直违反自然规律。

只是越是缓慢向前，越给他足够的信心，这一次，真的要认真走下去了。

春天来临的季节天黑得越来越晚，那天吴世勋回到家时阳光仍旧很好，照例要去开信箱，远远就看见信箱里插了一支白色的郁金香。

取出来闻了闻，香味并不浓重，可那嫩白的花瓣衬在碧绿的枝叶之上，花骨朵儿饱满，正欲开放。如一场盛大的爱情。

他想他已经爱了他这么久。还会这样爱下去。不觉间已笑容满面。

经过黄子韬家门口时还是敲了敲他的门，黄子韬开门，看见他手里的花，真挚腼腆地笑，如十七岁的少年。

黄子韬问他你喜欢吗。吴世勋只笑不答。黄子韬知道他喜欢。

他说花是在楼下捡的。你不要太感动。吴世勋说没关系，它很美。

周末的时候黄子韬带他去远郊的公园，那个时节的樱花已经开了，公园里大片的樱花树连成海。两人去到时几乎所有的空地都被占了，找了好久才在一棵树下找到平坦的空地。铺开毯子，在白晃晃的日光下戴着墨镜肩并肩躺下。有玩球的青少年们带着浑身的二逼而青春的气息在他们左侧奔跑。右前方有接吻的情侣。更远的地方随处是带着孩子和狗的家庭。黄子韬躺了一会儿，撑起半身牵吴世勋的手，在光天化日下吻他。

两人墨镜磕到一处，吴世勋吃吃地笑。透过半透明的镜片黄子韬看见吴世勋弯成月牙的眼睛。他想他的吴世勋终究是回来了，以前那个暖暖的、乖软的、因为自己的一举一动都能笑得甜蜜的吴世勋，终究是回来了。捧在手心里如此珍视的一切。

躺了小半会儿黄子韬觉得有些热，脱了外套放在一旁。里面仍只穿了件短袖T恤，吴世勋躺着就看见黄子韬手臂上的字。

那一个勋字。多么古老久远的故事。

黄子韬见他看着，怕他不自在，“你在意吗？你在意我明天就去洗了。”

吴世勋笑笑，没事，留着吧。废物利用么不是。

黄子韬垂着眼，有些不好意思。以前的玩笑话吴世勋居然还记着。

黄子韬摇头说不是。黄子韬说他身上的这个字，以前以为是为了别人，后来明白，其实是为了遇见你。你的名字其实是上辈子就刺好了的，为了这辈子相遇，为了让我遇见你，让你遇见我。你一辈子都是我的。

苦难教人成长。成长了才更懂得珍惜。许多的曲折故事。

So much for my happy ending.

完

2015.03.20


End file.
